¿Que soy para ti?
by Julieta Love
Summary: Rin es una niña con un terrible pasado. Pero su vida cambio por completo cuando le adopto una nueva familia con un hijo que es exactamente igual que ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Julieta Love (llamadme Julieta solo xD) y me gusta escribir, el rinxlen… así que voy a escribir un fanfict! Bueno. no se que contar porque siempre acabo haciendo Spolier =^= Les dejo la historia: **

**PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mí..) y si no. eres fan del rinxlen no lo leas puede dañar tu salud (?)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NARRA RIN

Un día cualquiera, en un orfanato, bueno todo era tranquilo yo estaba en mi cuarto tumbada sobre mi cama pensando. Mi vida nunca ha sido un cuento de hadas, así que me gustaría que algo pasara en aquel momento o al menos estar con alguien.

-¡Rin!- La puerta se abrió de golpe y se pudo observar a la dueña de aquella voz tan dulce pero alarmante al mismo tiempo. Tenía los ojos rojizos y el cabello gris recogido con un gran lazo en una coleta baja.-Vino una persona que quiere conocerte- Dijo de la forma más amable que pudo. Se volvió más amable conmigo desde… aquel día… en el que le confesé todo aquello…

-¿Si?... Enseguida voy- Contesté sin ánimos y mostrando una forzada sonrisa.

Después de eso tarde un par de minutos en reaccionar. Me dirigí a una sala con un sofá grande y dos orejeros a los lados y una mesa pequeña en el centro.

-Rin es una gran chica, me alegra que quiera conocerla, pero debes tener cuidado por… lo que le comente antes.- Dijo la amable peligris Haku.

-Si, estese tranquila- Contesto un hombre de ojos violetas y el cabello del mismo color recogido en una alta y larga coleta.

Tomé aire y con todo el valor que poseía en ese instante me dispuse a abrir la puerta cosa que conseguí lograr, pero solamente un poco y me detuve para poder observar la escena.

-Rin, pasa- Me dijo Haku. Entre lentamente observando con detalle a ese hombre.- Este hombre es Kamui Gakupo es el director de una escu-

-Mejor llámelo casa, allí vivo yo.- Le interrumpió Gakupo.

-Claro…- Dijo sin darle la menor importancia- y le gustaría adoptarte.

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, las había oído tantas veces que no sabía si quería volverlas a oír. Baje la cabeza dando por hecho que no quería saber más.

-Rin, no soy como los demás que te adoptaron- Dijo acercándose a mí- Prometo cuidarte como si fueras hija mía de sangre. A demás no estarás sola en esa escuela, hay muchos niños de tu edad- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia a Haku y le hice, con la cabeza, un gesto de aprobación.

-De acuerdo, Kamui-san mañana le llevaré a Rin a su escuela, así le dará tiempo a recoger sus cosas.

-No hay problema – Contesta levantándose de su asiento- Adiós, adiós Rin-Chan

El auto de detuvo, levante la mirada y observe un edificio enorme, era elegante y a la vez antiguo.

-Te extrañaré- Me dijo Haku descargando mi maleta- Si pasa algo llámame enseguida- Continuo con los ojos lagrimosos, mientras me abrazaba con dulzura.

-También te extrañaré

Haku se subió al auto nuevamente y se marchó. Me quedé ante una gran puerta de rejas con forma de arco que daba paso a un extenso y hermoso jardín. *Entonces… es aquí, ahora empezaré una nueva vida y conoceré a gente nueva… ¿Qué habrá de malo?* Pensé y entré con la cabeza bien alta, no para que me notasen si no porque quería observar todo aquello era como estar en un hermoso cuento de hadas.

Me adentré en uno de los muchos pasillos que había. Este se encontraba lleno de gente. Me dirigía al despacho del director entonces…

POM!

La maleta y yo caímos al suelo de golpe. Miré hacia arriba desconcertada y me encontré con un chico de grandes ojos turquesas y cabello rubio recogido en una alta y pequeña coleta.

-¡Perdón!- Dije agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila- Me dijo con una tierna voz mientras me extendía la mano- Soy Len, ¿Y tú?

-Rin- Le contesté mientras me levantaba.

-Nunca te he visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva?- Me pregunto observando detenidamente mi maleta.

- Si, por casualidad ¿sabes dónde está el despacho del director? – Le pregunte cogiendo mi maleta.

-Si claro, está por aquí.

Le seguí a aquel chico que me llevo por grades pasillos, aquel sitio era interminable o eso me pareció a mí.

TOC TOC

Len abrió con cuidado la puerta.

-Papá, hay una chica que te busca.

*¿Papá?* Pensé con una cara extrañada.

-Rin, pasa- Len y yo entramos- Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo Len…

-Si él es tu hijo yo soy…

-Su hermana- Completó- pero estate tranquila, no te podrá molestar con que eres adoptada ya que él también lo es.- Continuo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Ella es la chica de la que tanto me hablaste?- Preguntó Len.

-¡Exacto! Len, llévala al salón que pronto empezarán las clases.

-Hoy es sábado =^= -

- Cierto, jeje- Responde rascándose la nuca- Entonces ayúdala con todo lo que necesite ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale…

-¡Y sé un buen hermano! Luego nos vemos que tengo mucha faena.

Len se dio la vuelta y salió, pero se detuvo de golpe en la puerta como cuando te vas de un sitio y tienes la sensación de que te olvidas de que te dejas algo importante.

-Rin vamos

Si- Y salí tras él.

NARRA LEN

Ella me siguió sin dudar que debía hacer, empezamos a caminar y el silencio reinó entre nosotros dos. Entonces me dispuse a abrir una conversación.

-Entonces somos hermanos…

-Sí, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14 y ¿Tú?

-¡Igual! – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Len ~!- Se escuchó exclamar desde la otra punto del pasillo.

- ¿Miku? – Pregunte forzando la vista para ver si podía averiguar quien era.

Al tiempo se pudo ver unos cabellos azul-verdosos recogidos en dos largas coletas y unos ojos del mismo color corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Len, ¡no me digas que ella es tu nueva novia! ¡No te puedo dejar ni un momento solo!

En ese momento pude observar en Rin un rostro asustado y… ¿Rojo?

-Miku, para ya. Estás asustando a mi hermana. – Dije apoyando una mano en el hombro de Rin.

-No me dijiste que tuvieses una hermana…

-La adoptamos hoy.

-Ah… Entonces encantada soy Hatsune Miku.

-Yo Rin- Contestó estrechando su mano con Miku.

-Cómo eres nueva te daré un consejo- Se acercó y continuó su frase susurrando- Cuidado con Zatsune.

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no la conoces!

-¡Seguro que más que tú sí!

-¡Que va!

-¡Mas mentirosa no puedes ser!- Me di la vuelta.

-¡Ven aquí Kagamine Len!

Mientras, Rin nos observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro *jajaja, que graciosos son.*

-¡Len, ya ligaste!- Se escuchó exclamar a Kaito, un chico de cabello y ojos azules y que extrañamente siempre lleva puesta una bufanda de tres metros.

-¡Que no! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo?

-Pues porque… Mejor me callo…- Intento disimular el peliazul.

-¡Ahora habla!- Le contesté con una mirada amenazadora.

-Por lo de Spice…- Confesó con la mirada desviada.

-Ven Rin, te voy a enseñar todo esto- Interrumpió Miku jalando del brazo a Rin y llevándosela lejos.

En realidad, le tengo que dar las gracias a Miku por actuar así. No quiero que se enteré de aquello…

-Ya no soy así…

-Pero bueno, todos te ven así, excepto aquella chica.

-Rin, aquella chica es Rin.- le contesté intentando aguantar todo mi enfado.

Me fui para ignorarlo y tranquilizarme un poco.

-Perdón…-Dijo una voz de detrás de mí.-Se te veía tan amigable con ella...

-Claro, es mi hermana- Le contesté apretando con furia mis puños y finalmente me fui.

NARRA RIN

Miku me hizo una perfecta visita guidada. No fue nada aburrida como las típicas excursiones a sitios aburridos si no lo contrario, me contaba La Historia Según Miku decía ella.

-Esto es todo ¿Te gusto?

-Sí, el director tenía razón este sitio está bastante bien.

-Y ahora que pienso. ¿Él es tu padre?

-Sí, y ¿Por qué es peliazul le habló a Len sobre Space?

-Mmh… ¿Peliazul? ¿Space?... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó elevando el dedo índice como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo.-Te refieres a Kaito y Spice

-¡Sí, eso mismo!

-Pues bueno… no te puedo contar nada, el único que lo puede hacer es Len.

-Pero…- Dije desilusionada.

-Lo siento, pero eso es de lo único que no te puedo hablar.

Continuamos un buen rato platicando de distintas cosas hasta que al fin apareció el desaparecido.

-¡Len! ¿Dónde estuviste?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Pues… bueno… estuve ayudando a Kaito con una cosa- Se excusó

-¿De veras?- Preguntó Miku frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, bueno papá dijo que quería hacer una cena en celebración de tu llegada. No espera en el comedor.

-Pues… Adiós Miku, nos vemos. – Me despedí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Matta Nee! - Me respondió ella, despidiéndose a la vez con la mano.

Volví a seguir a Len por los largos de la escuela y me llevo a una sala con una gran mesa redonda con tres sillas y una ventana con forma de arco con cortinas verdes. La mesa ya estaba puesta así que nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo te llevas con Miku?- Pregunto él intentando crear un tema de conversación.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú con ese tal Kaito? Se te veía enojado con él.

-Sí, solo que dijo lo que no debía en el momento inoportuno. ¿Te gusta este sitio?

-Prefiero que me llames papá- Interrumpió Gakupo. Mientras entraba con una olla llena de sopa y se puso a servirla.

-Y tú has estado con más personas viviendo, digo, ¿Cómo eran las otras personas?- Preguntó el curioso Len.

Esa pregunta fue como un balazo en el pecho, se me corto la respiración y sentí que el tiempo se paró y vi en cuestión de segundos todos aquellos terribles momentos.

-¿Me pueden disculpar? Me voy al baño enseguida vuelvo.

Salí de aquella sala respirando hondo e intentando no salir corriendo. Pensarán que no es para tanto pero aquello me ha afectado bastante y lo único que deseo es que no vuelva a pasar.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Len confuso.

-Más o menos- Comenzó a explicar Gakupo- Rin era como un objeto para aquellas personas, pagaban por ella, por su servicio…

-¡¿Era una pu-?!- Interrumpió el chico.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo el hombre antes de que el rubio acabase.-Déjame acabar, trabajaba en casa y bueno muchos de ellos la maltrataban…

-Ya estoy mejor- Anuncié entrando y sentándome nuevamente en mi silla.

-Siento si te hice sentir mal.- Se disculpó Len.

-Estate tranquilo.- Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…-Intervino Gakupo en ese tan agradable momento- Bon Profit!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Y FIN del primer cap. Un poco extraño me pareció a mi… ACEPTO TOMATAZOS! pero. ya. verán como mejoran las cosas buajajaja. Bueno lo que más me gusto fue cuando Len pensó que Rin era… ya sabemos qué no? Y si no lo saben… pues no se… Bueno, lo. estoy subiendo desde mi movil (no tengo. internet. en el ordenador =^=) eso si siento que me haya quedado tan trágica pero no es mi culpa es la culpa de mi inspiración (y de mi madre, hacerme fregar platos me inspiro en esta historia xD no pregunten porque) y gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan cuando… que me apoyan! Y a mi Profesor de religión que me dijo "¿No dejes de escribir nunca?" y no sabe lo que escribo x'D y saludos a Ash (Kazuto, te voy a llamar así porque te conocí con ese nombre) y a Hikari :3 Buenoooo ~ Ahora si me despido y les dejo continuar con su vida Bye!**

**Ah si se me olvido comentar que por cada revew que envían un Len-Neko encuentra hogar por favor salvemos a los LEN-NEKOS!**

**PD: si quieren contarctar conmigo añadenme en G+ soy Julieta Love **

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo s (no sé si lo leen chicos pero bueeeno xD) Hoy les dejo con el capítulo 2 y lamento la demora tuve exámenes, ensayos y blah blah blah, así que discúlpenme espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo capítulo. Tengo que apuntar que he hecho un cambio antes los pensamientos se marcaban así:**

**"Insertar pensamiento"**

**Ahora se van a marcar así:**

***Insertar pensamiento***

**Así que disfruten del capítulo!**

**PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mí..) y si no eres fan del rinxlen no lo leas puede dañar tu salud (?)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Flashback-

Una figura amarilla femenina se alejaba mientras una voz grave de hombre hablaba.

-Rin ha trabajado como criada para las personas que le adoptaron y también fue maltratada.

NARRA LEN

-Lo disimula bastante bien…- dije a continuación de un suspiro.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared con la que se llegó a chocar.

-¡Len! ¡Ya no llegaremos!- Exclamó Rin a gritos.

-Rin, son menos cuarto aún nos queda tiempo para que den comienzo las clases.

-Pero Len, ¡Hoy es mi primer día de clases!

-¿Y qué conseguirás llegando antes?

-Causar buena impresión al sensei.

-¿Tienes respuesta para todo?

-¡Si! ¡Así que muévete!

Dicho esto me lanzó mi cartera. Suerte que cayó sobre la cama y no encima de mí. Me levanté, la cogí y salió a la escalera que daba a un piso más abajo del que me encontraba y bajé. Rin iba delante mía hasta que llegamos a uno de esos grandiosos pasillos y empezó a mirar las aulas mientras movía los labios, parecía que estuviese cantando una canción… acaso era… ¿Pito Pito Gorgorito?

-¡Riiin!- Gritó Miku desde la otra punta del pasillo mientras corría hacia el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¡Hola Miku!- Saludó Rin.

-¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

-¡Muy bien!

-¡Buenas!- Saludó Kaito que acababa de llegar.

-Kaito, ¿Cómo es que te levantases? Siempre llegas tarde a clase. – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Para comprar helado :3- Respondió con una cara traviesa.

-¿Helado? ¿A estas horas?

-Rin, ya es hora de que lo sepas…-comenzó a decir Miku con un toque dramático- te lo hemos ocultado desde que naciste…

-¿D-de que me hablan?

-Todos los de esta escuela tienen una "adicción": Kaito el helado, Len las bananas, yo los puerros-

-¡No pienses mal!- Interrumpió Len moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro.- Todos lo hacen…

-¡Yaoi!- Gritó Kaito.

-¡Ah sí!- Continuó Miku- Kaito también es fan del hentai, yuri, yaoi… todo lo que sea pervertido.

-jeje, bueno es saberlo… Pero ahora me toca confesar que soy adicta a las mandarinas :3

RIIING!

Ese fue un sonido que todo el mundo o al menos los niños amamos ¡El timbre de la escuela! La verdad es que pocos lo aman pero no sé si soy yo pero, suena cuando anuncia el fin de la jornada escolar o el descanso.

.Rin, espera aquí hasta que llegue Meiko-sensei.-

-Si pero…

Antes de que Rin hubiese dicho eso Miku y Kaito ya se fueron.

-Tranquila, te guardo sitio al lado mío- Le dije a Rin y entre al "Infierno".

NARRA RIN

Y me dejaron sola, ahí tirada… ok no pero, bueno en cierto modo si.

-Tú eres la nueva si no me equivoco ¿no?- Me pregunto una mujer de ojos y cabello café. Su cabello era corto, más corto que el mío, podría decirse que lo llevaba a la altura de su barbilla.

-S-si

-¡Genial! ¡Pasa!

Y entre detrás de ella a una clase grande con los pupitres separados en filas.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos a una chica que acaba de entrar nueva. Preséntate.

-Hola, soy Kagamine Rin y tengo 14 años, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Nada más pare de hablar los demás alumnos empezaron a susurrarse cosas entre ellos.

-¡Que linda!

-¿Pero es la hermana de Kagamine-kun?

-Realmente es bonita…

*Kagamine* Pensó Len.

-Mmh… Siéntate junto a Kagamine-kun.- Me indicó la profesora señalando a Len.

Obedecí rápidamente pero… ¿Él se apellida Kagamine? Es una casualidad muy grande, más bien enorme.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?- Susurré nada más sentarme, mirando a Len para que intentara adivinar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Magia- Me respondió el.

-Buenos,- Comenzó a explicar Meiko-sensei- empecemos repasando lo que vimos el último día. ¿Alguien se acuerda de la guerra de 1812?

NARRA JULIETA

Pasó la clase normal y como es de costumbre más de uno se quedó dormido. Sonó la campana anunciado el fin de la escuela.

-¿Te enteraste de lo de Neru y Nero?

-¡Ya ves!

Los pasillos se llenaron de voces de gente hablando aunque ese día habían dos cosas sobre lo que más se hablaba.

-Len, tú conoces a Rin ¿Cierto?- Preguntó un chico de cabello rosa con un gorro gris.

-Si- Contestó extrañado por la repentina e inesperada pregunta.

-Y, ¿Sabes si está con alguien?

-Supongo que no… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Ah! Por nada, solo quería saber.

Y se marchó con una gran sonrisa *Entonces esta libre ¿no?*

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos dos buenas amigas conversaban. Una de cabello rojizo recogido en dos coletas que parecían taladros y la otra lo tenía rubio pero a la vez un poco castaño, recogido en una alta coleta a un lado.

-Neru, no me dijiste que tú y Nero…

-¡Yo no estoy con ese idiota!- Respondió la rubia cerrando de un golpe su taquilla.

-Pues eso es lo que dicen todos…

-Cuando lo vea…-Dice en tono amenazador- Ahora que me paro a pensar ¿Viste a Miku? No la vi en todo el día.

-Mmh… no sé…- En ese momento Miku. Junto a Rin aparecen y se acercaron al lugar donde estaban Neru y Teto.- ¡Miku!

-¡Teto!- Exclamó la peliazul- Les presento a Rin.

-¡Hola!-Saludó alegremente Rin.

-Ya te conocemos de clase-Dijo Neru fríamente.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Teto. Poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Neru.- Está de mal humor, pero de normal es muy buena.

-¡Arg! ¡Déjame en paz!- Empujó a Teto y se fue.

-¿La volvieron a emparejar con Neru?- Preguntó Miku con un rostro tranquilo.

-Exacto… Bueno, ¡Rin! ¡Bienvenida!

En ese instante llegó Len para recoger a Rin [NT. J: Awwws que lindo~ quiero un hermano así]

-¡S-son iguales!- Grito Teto a los cuatro vientos.

-¿I-iguales?- Preguntó la confusa Rin.

-Quizás iguales no seáis, pero Len y tú os parecéis.- Estos dos se giraron para poder mirar fijamente el rostro del otro.- y también tienen el mismo apellido.

-Claro- Replicó Len- somos hermanos.

-¿Ah sí? Rin, ese apellido ¿Era tuyo antes de que te adoptasen?

-Si

-¿Y tú Len?

-Si…

-Descubriré si son hermanos de sangre o no buajaja :D- Dijo riéndose malvadamente.

-Perdón- Intervino Miku- ha tenido un día muy emotivo, soñó que tenía novio.

En cuestión de segundos Teto le dio tal golpe a Miku que la estrelló contra las taquillas y se marchó dando saltos como Heidi [NT. J: 1. No sé cómo se escribe xD 2. Incultos o personas sin infancia busquen quien es en la wiquipedia]

-Creo que tomó café para desayunar- Comentó Miku mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-No pasa nada es maja… Rara… ¡Pero maja!

Yo también creo que sean hermanos…

-¡Claro que no somos hermanos!- Dicen los Kagamines a la vez para después mirarse- ¡No me repitas! ¡Eh! ¡Arg!

Se separaron los dos para irse cada uno por un lado pero antes de que diesen un solo paso Miku volvió a empezar a hablar.

-Si se van no les diré la sorpresa que les tengo preparada.

Y los dos se detuvieron en seco, volteándose para poder escuchar la sorpresa que su amiga les tenía preparada.

-Nos íbamos a ir al Tako Luka los demás y yo.

-¡¿Los cinco?!- Pregunto entusiasmado Len.

-Y ustedes dos.

-¿Tako Luka?

-Es un bar de una amiga, tú no eres de aquí ¿Cierto?

Nací aquí… Pero me tuve que ir…- Dijo con cada apenada

-¡Pero estas aquí y eso es lo importante!

-¡Esa es la actitud Len! Nos vemos luego que me tengo que ir a por mi hermano. A las 8:00 les quiero ver en la puerta. ¡Bye!

-¡Chao!- Gritaron los rubios.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y FIN! Bueno que les pareció? A mí me pareció que Teto está loca… Se parece a mí…**

**Me gustaría pedirles y hacerles una propuesta… hum… que piensan que son ellos dos y que quieren que sean? Bueno ya tengo pensada un poco como va a ser la historia pero creo que sería más diver si participamos todos no creen? Me despido por hoy y recuerden dejarme un revew que solo gastaras un minuto de tu vida (menos si escribes rápido) (Por si no saben para enviar revews no necesitas cuenta pones un nombre y comentas donde pone revew)**

**Me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima :33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno hoy les traigo el CAPITULO 3! Bueno ya empieza lo que me gusta… buajajajajja :D Les recuerdo:**

**Negrita : cuando yo hablo**

**Normal: cuando es la historia**

**MAYUSCULA: GRITOS, SONIDOS…**

**Curvada. Flashback, cosas raras y especiales**

**Y ya esta todo espero que les guste.**

**PD: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

NARRA RIN

Después de eso me quedé extrañada por su comportamiento y me fui al baño a ver si tenía algo en la cara. No, no tenía nada y no creo que me mirase por el maquillaje porque sencillamente no llevo. Salimos de casa y todo normal, bueno… no del todo normal, no nos habíamos hablado en todo lo que llevábamos de camino y quería hablar con él, digo, él es mi hermano y lo debo de conocer más.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que ya conocías a alguien que acabas de conocer?

-No estoy seguro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Siento como su te conociera de antes

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-¿Y si Teto tiene razón?

-No le hagas caso ¡Ella delira, no podemos ser hermanos!

-¿No quisieras ser mi hermano?

Ese momento, esas palabras… No sé porque lo único que quería y deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo para poder llorar pero… ¿Por qué? Yo quería ser su hermana pero, él puede escoger si verme como su hermana, una compañera de hogar o una amiga más.

-No es solo que-

NARRA LEN

-¡Estamos acá!

Una voz me interrumpió antes de decirle Rin mi "Historia" o simplemente parte de ella.

-¿Les interrumpí?- Preguntó Miku inocentemente.

-No, para nada- Respondió Rin con cara alegre.

*!Sii! Grité en mi mente. Bueno, si, quería hablar con ella, ya que se ha sentido sola y mal durante bastantes años al igual que yo y posiblemente ella sea la única que sepa cómo me siento realmente.

Miku agarró fuertemente a Rin del brazo y la entro al Tako Luka, y la llevo a la mesa donde estaban ya todos sentados. Yo las seguía caminando y maldiciendo a Miku por lo bajo un poco.

-Debes conocer a todos menos a… ¡El!- Dijo Miku señalando a Nero.

-Señalar es de mala educación- Respondió Nero, un chico con el pelo del mismo tono que Neru.

-¡Bah! Desde cuando te importa la educación. Rin este es Nero, Nero esta es Rin.

-¡Encantada!

-¡Bien ya nos conocemos todos!- Y dicho esto, Miku, dio una palmada.

-Bueno… ¿Y de que querrían conversar?-Preguntó Teto.

-De lo que sea menos de Nero y de mi.- Dijo Neru fríamente.

-¡No empieces!- Le gritó Nero a Neru.

-¡Yo no he empezado!

-¡Mejor me largo!- Nero se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Y yo!- Neru hizo lo mismo

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Y se fueron… Realmente no sé cuándo cambiaran llevan años igual, estos dos son un caso perdido. Se nos acercó Luka, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, la camarera y dueña del local con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué les pasó a esos dos?- Preguntó con un rostro preocupado mientras nos servía a cada uno nuestro jugo.

-Lo de siempre- Contestó Teto.

-Nunca cambiaran…

-¿Hacen eso muy a menudo?- Preguntó la pobre Rin, que no lograba entender lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sí- Contesto Luka en un suspiro- Por cierto, nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva en el barrio?

-Sí, es nueva en la ciudad, es la hermana de Len.

-¡Ah! ya les veo el parecido.

-No somos hermanos de sangre- Tras aclarar eso bebí un trago de mi jugo. Me enojaba bastante que hablaran de eso.

-¿Ah no? Pues, entonces, harían buena pareja- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me atraganté con el jugo, y empecé, como todo el mundo, a toser sin parar hasta que bebí un poco más y me dispuse a cambiar de tema.

-Miku, ¿Es cierto que Mikuo ya volvió?

-¡Seeeeeep!

-Qué bueno…- Añadió Kaito con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Se siguen llevando mal?

-Len, lo único que espero es que no sea todo como antes….

-flashback-

Se puede observar a un chico de cabello azul oscuro de aproximadamente 10 años, tirado en el suelo con la pierna rota, sangrando y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. De repente le aterriza encima de él un avión. El chico lo abrió y lo leyó.

"Te lo advertí deja a mi hermana en paz o será peor"

Ya sabes quién soy

-Fin del flashback-

-Sabe que no lo podemos ver ¿No?- Susurró Rin mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada por la cara de tonto que tenía Kaito.

-Déjale…- Le respondió divertida Teto.

-¡Aja!- Exclamó Miku sacando a Kaito de sus pensamientos- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si se vienen a mi casa a dormir?

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo?

-La próxima noche. Rin, ¿Tu podrás?

-No se…- Contestó para luego mirarme con cara suplicante.

-Papá seguro que te dejará- Dije yo un poco sonrojado por ver que Rin me dirigió esa mirada tan tierna.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Kaito entusiasmado.

-¿Enserio quieres venirte a una pijamada?-Pregunto Miku muy extrañada.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- y Miku le pegó a Kaito con uno de sus grandiosos puerros.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Siempre llevo uno encima por si me violan :3

-Con esos pechos planos seguro que no

-¡¿Q-que dijiste?!

Miku se levantó de la mesa lentamente de una forma muy oscura y tétrica. Creo que llegó la hora de Kaito…

-N-nada- Intentó tranquilizar Kaito a Miku. Pero fue en vano

NARRA YUMA

Pasé delante del Tako Luka para irme a mi casa, miré por el cristal y vi a Rin con sus amigos y a su odioso hermano así que pensé en ir a saludarla. Entre y note la fría mirada de Len sobre mí pero no me inmuté y continué hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos.

-¡Hola Rin!- Saludé alegremente.

-¡¿Yuma que es lo que quieres?!- Dijo en tono amenazador Len.

-Pues, pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar. Rin, creo que no me presenté: Soy Yuma y voy a tu clase.

-¡Hola! Lo siento, pero yo ya me voy, que quiero hacer un par de cosas en casa ¡Adiós!

-Si quieres yo te acompaño, tu casa me queda de camino a la mía.

-Entonces yo también iré.- Respondió Len con un tono sobreprotector.

-Len, si quieres quedarte quédate, no te quiero causar ninguna molestia…

Y nosotros dos nos fuimos. Todo iba saliendo a la perfección para poder conquistarla. Tras un rato de estar platicando…

-¿Eres muy linda sabias?

-Etto… gracias…

-Jeje

-Chicos, me voy a casa, que tengo que acabar la tarea ¡Adiós!

Rápidamente Len se levantó y se fue *Tengo que averiguar que trama ese idiota de Yuma con Rin* Hasta que se los encontró en frente de la escuela y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Noté la presencia de Len y observé detrás y lo vi espiándonos. Decidí que Rin no se enterase de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo pero, dejaría bien claro que ella será mía.

-Ya llegamos Rin

-Gracias Yuma

-De nada- Le besé en la mejilla mientras miraba a Len por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí satisfecho.- Adiós.

Y me sonriente, después de esto espero haberle dejado claro al Maldito Len quien manda aquí de una vez por todas.

-A-adiós

NARRA RIN

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Yuma me dio un beso? Me quedé bastante asombrada por ese gesto y tras un par de segundos de Shock entre a casa y noté que entró casi al mismo tiempo Len con un rostro enojado.

-¡Hola!- Me saludó bastante enfadado.

-Hola- Respondí con un poco de temor.

-¡¿Qué tal con Yuma?! -Esa pregunta en parte me la esperaba si no ¿Porque se iba a enojar conmigo?

-No se…

-Se les veía muy juntos en el camino

-¡¿Me estuviste espiando?!- Intente sonar enfadada.

-No

Le miré fijamente y observe detenidamente todas las partes de su cuerpo, cada musculo… y la cara se le volvió completamente roja.

-¡Si nos estabas espiando! ¡Y estás celoso!

-¡Que va!

-Pues explícame, ¿Por qué estas rojo? ¿No será que te enfada que este con otros chicos?

-Pues porque él no es un buen tipo.

-Len, él no es mi tipo.

-Entonces… lo del beso…

-Fue el

-Etto…

-¿Por qué te pusiste celoso?- Volví a preguntar pero esta vez con una voz mucho más calmada.

-Yo no estoy…- Dio un suspiro y continuo- Somos hermanos y es normal que quiera protegerte. Vete a la cama que ya es tarde.

-Pero… No somos hermanos de sangre, así que no tienes por qué protegerme

-Solo es que me recuerdas a alguien. Buenas noches

Dicho esto se me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y Acabo! Que tal? Ya comenzaron los celos amo los celos los amo los amo los amo! /**

**Kirito: ¿Qué amas más Story of Evil o los celos?**

**Julieta: No lo sé! Me quedo con los dos!**

**Kirito: Solo puedes escoger uno**

**Julieta: mmh… Pues servant of evil porque hay celos: Rilliane tiene celos de Michaela porque Kyle se enamoró de Michaela y no de ella, entonces Rilliane ordena a Allen que mate a Michaela para que Kyle se enamore de ella y Allen le obedece porque ama hacer feliz a su hermana y la mata, Allen se arrepiente luego porque se enamoró de la chica y la amiga de Michaela: Clarith busca venganza pero no mata a Rilliane porque le recuerda a ella antes de conocer a Michaela y porque una blanca presencia (Allen) la detiene.**

**Kirito: … Eres peor que la wiquipedia**

**Julieta: Para más información pulse 1, si quiere contactar con uno de nuestros operadores pul-**

**Kirito: Ten chocolate y cállate ya**

**Julieta: CHOCOLATE!**

**Pero esto no es nada con lo que tiene que venir ahora la verdad estoy con un cacao mental que no se si poner que son hermanos de sangre o no xD así que ustedes no lo saben y yo tampoco pero por favor si quieren que sea algo de esto envíenme un revew diciendo el que y el porqué.**

**Y ahora a responder revews:**

**Hikari Cool: Yo te adoro! 3 3**

**…**

**Y ya está :( que rápido acabe x'D bueno me despido ya y que pasen buenos días, tardes o noche (depende de cuando lo leas xD) y feliz Halloween que será dentro de poco.**

**ADIOOOOOOOS x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas! Haber, se suponía que el capítulo lo debería de haber subido el Viernes, pero, tuve toda la semana de exámenes y el viernes tuve que irme a un ensayo de baile urgente ya que he faltado varios días seguidos y debo ponerme al día, y más cosas. Pero al fin ya está el capítulo ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dos niños jugaban en un parque infantil, la niña de cabellos dorados estaba subiendo a las barras, cuando de pronto, colocó el pie derecho mal y se cayó al suelo. El otro rubio, corrió velozmente al lugar donde ella se cayó para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele mucho- Respondió la rubia con los ojos lagrimosos, mientras se tapaba la rodilla derecha que la tenía sangrando un poco.

El hermano al ver la reacción de la pequeña le apartó cuidadosamente la mano y vio que le sangraba. Saco un pequeño pañuelo de tela que tenía en el bolsillo y la vendó con el la rodilla y se la besó.

-¡Onii-chan ya no me duele!

NARRA RIN

-Onii-chan- Susurré en sueños.

El simple hecho de acordarme de él hacía que empezara a llorar sin control, como si no hubiese un mañana y lo único que deseaba era irme con él. Sí, yo tenía un hermano no logro recordar su nombre ya que no le gustaba que le llamara así, y quería que le llamase onii-chan. Además todo el mundo le llamaba por su apellido. Era rubio y siempre llevaba una coleta alta muy parecida a la de Len. Cuando vi a Len pensé que era el pero, eso era imposible… Murió por una extraña enfermedad. Aún lo logro ver en sueños y a veces me habla y me dice que me está buscando pero, no me ve y yo le respondo que estoy aquí.

Últimamente desde que me adoptaron los sueños han cambiado, es como si estuviese con el pero, eso es imposible… "Háblame, necesito hablar contigo, Rin, háblame" es lo que más me repite pero, ¿A qué te refieres? No consigo entenderte "Estoy perdido, encuéntrame"

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a hacerme el desayuno como la mayoría de veces papá no estaba en casa, y me fui a la cocina. Nada más entrar me encontré a Len con una sonrisa nostálgica envuelto en sus pensamientos.

-¡Buenos días!- Le saludé y me frote un ojo, que aún lo tenía lloroso.

-Buenas- me miró a la cara y preguntó preocupado- Rin, ¿Estuviste llorando?

-No, solo que…- Agache la cabeza, mientras miles de lágrimas caían al suelo. En ese momento Len corrió hacía a mí.

-Rin, no me mientas. Si hay algo que va mal me lo puedes contar.

-No es solo que me acorde de alguien.- Le dije sonriéndole.

-¿De quién?

-De mi hermano…

-¿Tenías un hermano?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, era el mejor del mundo pero, falleció cuando éramos solo niños.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, me alegra hablar de él, es como si estuviera aquí…

Un profundo silencio inundo la habitación, los dos estábamos en nuestros pensamientos con una sonrisa nostálgica pero, feliz. Feliz de poder haber seguido adelante, y no habernos rendido nunca. Desayunamos los dos juntos pero sin hablarnos.

-¿Extrañas a alguien?- Pregunté dulcemente

-¿Porque preguntas eso?

-Se te ve extraño y tienes la misma sonrisa que yo pongo cuando me acuerdo de mi hermano.

-A decir verdad si- Sin querer noté como se me iluminaba la cara.

-¿A quién?

-A mi hermana- me sonrió dulcemente- me recuerdas a ella.

Me quedé en completo silencio tras oír eso ¿Tenía una hermana? Demasiadas coincidencias creo yo. Agite mi cabeza para borrar todos los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento y olvidar todo lo que nos estuvo diciendo Teto y el resto con lo que somos hermanos de sangre. Len se rio al verme reaccionar de esa manera, se levantó para llevar los platos y vasos al fregadero y me acarició con su mano libre la cabeza suavemente. Me levanté para recoger lo mío e irme a hacer deberes ya que esa misma tarde tenía una pijamada.

-¡Qué bien!

Se me oía exclamar fuese donde fuese saltando de un lado para otro. Hasta que me paré en frente de Len para despedirme y le sonó el móvil. Él lo miró sonrió y escribió algo rápidamente.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté curiosa

-¡Vamos, que no llegaremos!- Corrió a su cuarto y salió de este corriendo pero, esta vez con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde te vas?

-Mikuo nos ha invitado a su casa para ver una película de terror.- Me contestó mientas me arrastraba para sacarme de casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es Mikuo?

-Es el hermano de Miku. Tonta…- Me respondió bromeando. Entonces decidí seguirle un poco el juego.

-Entonces dormiremos en la misma casa ¡No, no y no!

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Una pijamada es para alejarte de casa y-

-Hacer travesuras- Intervino él.

-¡Exacto! Si estás tú le dirás todo lo que hago a papá y no se puede consentir tal comportamiento.

-Si voy me asegurare de que no te comportes como una niña pequeña como lo estás haciendo ahora.

-¡No me comporto como una niña pequeña!

-¡Ha! lo que tú digas, enana- Len Kagamine, estás muerto a mí nadie me llama enana- ya llegamos.

Menos mal que ya llegamos porque si no, cierta persona no llegaría viva ni a la pijamada ni a ninguna otra parte. La puerta se abrió y salió un chico alto y parecía dos años mayor, de ojos y cabello turquesa como Miku.

-¡Buenas Len! Con que esta es Rin, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de t-

Mágicamente, un puerro le aterrizó en la cabeza dejándolo K.O en el suelo.

-Rin, vamos- Miku, me cogió de la muñeca y me adentro hasta la casa- Vayamos a mi cuarto que LOS CHICOS SON TONTOS.

-¡Te he oído!- Se le escucho a Kaito.

-Me alegro por ti.

Subimos las escaleras y me llevó a su cuarto, donde ya estaban sentadas Teto y Neru.

-Miku, ¿Seguro que es una buena idea que los chicos estén aquí?- Pregunto Teto con temor.

-Tranquilízate, ya conseguí mi cinturón negro- Respondió alegre Neru. ¡Wow! No sabía que practicase ese tipo de deportes aunque, se le veía venir.

-Entonces, ¿No le gastaran ninguna novatada a Rin?- Volvió a preguntar Teto. ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Una novatada? No serán capaces ¿no?

-¡¿Cómo?!- Se me escapó, mostrando mi cara de espanto tras saber lo que me esperaría esa noche.

-Bueno...- Comenzó a explicar Miku- es que los chicos, siempre que alguien se une a nuestra "Pandi" le gastan una novatada…

-En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo son de malas?

-¡20!- Gritó Teto. Entre la cara de espanto, el miedo que tenía parecía el Grito de Vicent Van Gogh.

-Mira lo positivo, hay un chico a tu lado- Esa frase, no sé si lo dijo con un segundo sentido o estaba asegurando mi muerte.

-¿Quién?- Pregunté inocentemente y fingiendo no saber de quién era.

-¡Len!

-¡No Miku! ¡Son hermanos de sangre!- Le interrumpió Teto.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso tomaste baguete con sake antes de venir aquí?- Después de este comentario de Neru nos quedamos todas con unas auténticas caras al estilo WTF ¿A qué venia eso?- ¿Qué? Quizá se fue con Meiko-sensei a tomar algo…

-¡Y tú con Nero!- Se defendió Teto. Teto… creo que no te conviene meterte en ese jardín…

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Neru se levantó lentamente de forma muy diabólica, parecía el mismo Satanás en persona.

-Mis últimas palabras son... Son... ¡Amo a mi baguete!

-Nunca había visto a Len cuidar tanto a alguien- Decía Miku, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella, Neru estaba matado a Teto a Negirazos (NOTA MIKU: Del verbo Negirar, significa dar porrazos a alguien con una negi o un puerro x3)- y si…

-Se en lo que estás pensando y ¡No! Eso es imposible, me trata así porque soy su hermana.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-Si…- Ese fue un golpe bajo…

-Es inteligente, utiliza eso como tapadera.

-Creo que también bebiste sake…

-¡Yo no bebí sake! Sé cómo demostrártelo. Neru, Teto, parar ya. Vamos a jugar a prueba o verdad.- Y se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa malvada… no saldré viva de esta noche definitivamente. Teto y Neru le hicieron caso de inmediato, como si Miku fuese su madre.

Bajamos todas a la planta de abajo para buscar a los chicos ya que ellos también jugarían ¡Matadme! Bajamos y Mikuo nos miró con la típica cara que significa "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!."

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó Mikuo con un tono borde, dejando claro que no quería que estuviésemos ahí.

-¿Podemos jugar todos juntos a prueba o verdad?- Preguntó Miku con cara suplicante

-No

-Mikuo… por favor…

-Dije que no

-Venga, déjales que hagan lo que quieran, cuanto antes empecemos a jugar antes se irán y nos dejaran en paz- Argumentó Nero

-De acuerdo.

Y nos sentamos todos en el suelo formando un círculo. Los chicos se veían tranquilos, Neru y Teto estaban un poco eufóricas, a Miku se le veía con la misma sonrisa diabólica que antes pero más disimulada y yo… solamente tenía miedo.

-¡Empiezo yo! Rin, ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Mmh… verdad- Voy a morir, voy a morir.

-Maldita sea…- Susurró Miku para ella- ¿Es verdad que te gusta alguien?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Sí, todos los chicos son feos

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Kaito.

-Excepto vosotros. Sois hermosos, no, sois el mismo dios para las chicas.

-Gracias, así me gusta "Progresa adecuadamente"

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Len para el mismo.

-Bueno, Rin, pregúntale a quien quieras.

-Mikuo, ¿Prueba o verdad?- Le pregunte porque era al que menos le conocía y así sabría más sobre él y para llevarnos mejor.

-Prueba

-La madre del cordero…- No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que preguntarle.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Se ofreció la gran Teto y me empezó a susurrar cosas al oído.- …Que lo haga con Kaito…

-¡C-claro que no voy a decir eso!- Grité con mala cara, no me gustaría verlo a demás no soy fan del Yaoi.- Bueno… llama a Meiko-sensei y consigue una cita con ella.

-Ok… - Respondió sin ganas.

Mikuo cogió su teléfono, busco en la agenda y ¡Tachan! Ahí estaba el número de la sensei. Yo me extrañe un poco al averiguar que tenía el número de teléfono grabado en el suyo, pero todo pasó rápido para saber cómo se lo pediría y su respuesta.

-Buenas, Sakine-Sama, soy su exalumno Hatsune Mikuo.

-¡Ah sí! El hermano de Hatsune Miku si no me equivoco ¿no?

-Así es, le llamaba para ver su podríamos quedar una tarde.

-¡Claro! ¿Te parece bien dentro de dos días en el Tako Luka?

-Genial, nos vemos, adiós.- Y cortó la llamada.- ¿Felices?

-Sí- Respondí entusiasmada.

-Kaito ¿Prueba o verdad?- Preguntó esta vez Mikuo.

-Flashback-

-Kaito, ¿Prueba o verdad?- Preguntó un joven de cabello turquesa.

-Prueba- Respondió otro de cabello azul oscuro con una gran bufanda azul.

-Tírate por la ventana.

Y el joven de cabello oscuro saltó felizmente por la ventana. Gracias a ello estuvo ingresado en el hospital más de dos meses por varias lesiones grabes. De milagro no murió.

-Fin del flashback-

-Verdad- Respondió Kaito.

-¿Te sigue gustando Miku?

Kaito no sabía ni podía responder un nudo se le hizo en la garganta después de mirar a los ojos por unos instantes a Miku. Hasta que volvió a recordar lo que ha pasado durante todo lo que lleva de vida, volvió a mirar a Mikuo y respondió con firmeza.

-No

-¡Me alegro!- Exclamó Mikuo por su gran triunfo.

NARRA LEN

Todo se envolvió en un gran silencio ya que ese tema ocasionaba gran tensión entre los dos peli azules, los cuales se querían ganar el corazón de Miku. Mikuo era el típico hermano sobreprotector que lo único que quería es que Miku fuese feliz, pero no quería compartirla ya que él ha sentido lo que es ese sentimiento al que todos lamamos amor y sabe que le puede jugarle muy malas pasadas. En cambio, Kaito, es un chico alegre, simpático, pervertido, pero siempre la ha estado cuidando y siempre la ha querido mucho.

-¿Puedo volver a hacer una pregunta?- Preguntó Miku, intentando acabar con esta amarga tensión.

-Sip- respondió Nero.

-Len, ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.- Respondí sin pensar.

-Besa a Rin

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Miku!- No quería besar a Rin ella es… ella es… simplemente no le quiero hacer eso, no soy el adecuado.

-Ya conoces las reglas

-De acuerdo…- La verdad es que la quería besar, no sé pero desde que la vi hay algo que me atrae de ella. Quizás sí que este enamorado pero, puede que esto me aclare las ideas.

Me levanté lentamente sentándome delante de ella de rodillas, le mire fijamente a los ojos, esos grandes ojos turquesas que podría hacer que cualquier persona se perdiera en ellos. Le sonreí y me incline hacia ella para poder rozar sus labios. A los pocos segundos note mis labios sobre los suyos. No sé por qué pero no me quería separar, hasta que recordé donde estábamos, porque, y sobre todo, en ella. Me separé rápidamente viendo a una Rin totalmente roja y confusa.

-¡Gracias Len!- Exclamó Miku, cogiendo a Rin de la muñeca y llevándosela a su cuarto de nuevo. Neru y Teto las seguían confusas porque al igual que todos no habían acabado de entender todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

NARRA RIN

No sabía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Len me había besado? No creo somos hermanos pero… ¡Lo ha hecho! Miku me llevo a su cuarto mientras yo seguía confusa intentando procesar toda la información que acababa de ocurrir.

-Rin, sigues sonrojada…- Me comentó Miku, nada más llegar.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté sonrojada?!- Dije entrando en llanto.

-Esto… es… incomodo…- Dijo casi susurrando Teto.

-¡Paren ya!- Grité de los nervios, no tienen que hacerme pasar por todo esto solo para la "Investigación de Miku"

-Tranquila- Me comenzó a tranquilizar Neru con una voz muy suave que nunca se la había oído hasta hoy- ¿Era tu primer beso?- Afirme con la cabeza sin mirar al frente.- Mira el lado positivo, no son hermanos de sangre- Continuó con una cara amenazante dirigida a Miku.

-Rin, perdón… Solo quería demostrarlo… y mis sospechas son en parte ciertas.

-¿Cómo que en parte?- Pregunte yo intentando dejar de llorar.

-Pues, Len se podría haber negado todavía mucho más… así que creo que hay posibilidades de que le gustes.

No quería escuchar más, quería irme a mi casa encerrarme en mi cuarto y ponerme a llorar sola y tranquila. Olvidar todo lo que paso esa noche, olvidar a todas esas personas, olvidar a Len. En ese instante pude notar unos brazos calientes rodeándome en un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila…- Me susurró Teto al poco tiempo de abrazarme, haciendo que en mi rostro se dibujara una pequeña pero a la vez gran sonrisa.- Miku, vámonos ya a la cama.- Y se separó de mí, yéndose a su respectiva cama.

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Pero saben que podemos hacer para sentirnos todas mejor?- Preguntó animada Miku.

-Una novatada- Adivinó Neru.

-¡Exacto! Nos dormimos ahora y cuando sea más tarde nos levantamos y la ponemos en marcha ¿Si?

Todas afirmamos con la cabeza y nos fuimos a dormir y prepararnos par

NARRA LEN

-Ni una palabra- Diciendo esto rompí aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-Ya vimos la película, ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Nero.

-¿Vamos a dormir y lego le hacemos la novatada?

-Vale, Mikuo lo que tú quieras. ¿La novatada es a Rin?

-Exacto, pues buenas noches. Yo les despertaré a la hora que vayamos a hacerla.

Y con esto dicho nos fuimos a dormir.

-Sueño-

-Len, Len ¿A que no me coges?- Dijo la voz de una niña, de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco.

-¡No corras! ¡No te consigo alcanzar!- Respondió el Rubio.

-¡Vamos onii-chan!

-¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa? Ya soy mayor para esos juegos.- Sugerí parando en el lugar donde me encontraba.

-No es mi culpa que tú te hagas viejo y yo siempre sea joven.- Dijo sacando una mueca burlona.

-Aún soy joven, lo que pasa es que ya no me gustan esos juegos.

-Pues, cuéntame cómo te fue tu día. Hace tiempo que no hablamos seriamente.

-Pues, jeje… - Rio falsamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Di mi primer beso…

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo fue?- Se entusiasmó

-Pues bueno, fue en un juego de prueba o verdad…

-Entonces ¿Solo jugaste con ella?

-¡No, no!- Nunca le haría eso, además somos hermanos…

-¿Len me has reemplazado?- Preguntó la niña lloriqueando.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y daría lo que fuese por estar a tu lado!

-¡L-Len!- Se oyó gritar a una tercera persona.

-Adiós onii-chan! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Fin del sueño-

-¡L-Len!- Exclamó Rin.

En ese instante me desperté y vi a Rin en frente mía durmiendo en la misma cama mirándome sorprendida.

-R-Rin- Respondí yo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!

-¡Yo nada! ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí?!

-Len, me puedes soltar ya…- Me dijo ya más tranquila. Y me fije que tenía mi brazo en su cintura y eso hizo que me pusiera totalmente rojo y apartase la mano rápidamente de ahí.

-S-si perdón., creo que esta fue su novatada.- Le informé con un tono más tranquilo.

-Entonces, se aliaron…

-Perdóname Rin, por lo de ayer…

-B-bueno solo fue un juego, así que no pasa nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al resto.

-¿Estáis bien? Les escuche gritar.- Preguntó un Kaito preocupado por su amigo.

-Sabéis que yo tengo una aplanadora ¿No?- Pregunté con unas ganas tremendas de aplanarlos con ella.

-Bueno si… pero no es para tanto…- Respondió Miku riéndose con la famosa gotita anime.

-¿Segura?

-¡Len!- Me regaño Rin.-Solo fue una broma pesada ¿No Miku? Y, ¿Descubriste algo?

-Etto…no…- Respondió rascándose la nuca.

-Voy a acabar con todo esto de una vez ¿Len yo te gusto?- Preguntó seria y decidida.

-¡No podéis meteros en mi vida privada! ¡Vámonos Rin!- Me enoje, cogí a Rin de la muñeca y con la otra mano cogimos nuestras dos bolsas que gestaban allí.

-¡Len, estoy en pijama!

-No importa vámonos.

Salimos de la casa ya cada uno con su bolsa y en pijama. La verdad era un poco vergonzoso, pero lo bueno es que a esas horas no había nadie por la calle.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto con ellos? ¿No son tus mejores amigos?

-Los mejores amigos, se enfadan a veces.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunté antes de que acabara de hablar.

-Si…

-El Tako Luka está cerca ¡Vamos!- Le cogí de la muñeca nuevamente y la lleve corriendo al Tako Luka. Estaba vacío para mi alivio, así que no avergonzaría a Rin delante de nadie.

-¡Buenas chicos!- Saludó Luka, solando una pequeña carcajada.- Saben que van en pijama ¿No?

-Si…- Contestó Rin un poco avergonzada.- Len me sacó de la pijamada.

-Entonces, llevaran ropa para cambiarse. Ir al baño y cambiaros.

Y nos fuimos a cambiarnos al baño, por supuesto cada uno en uno ya que somos de diferente sexo y aún si no fuese el caso no nos cambiaríamos a la vez. Acabe yo antes, y le preparé un jugo de naranja y dos tostadas ya que, no le quería causar muchas molestias a Luka por la repentina llegada. Cuando Rin llegó ya tenía todo en la mesa, se le ilumino la cara y se sentó a devorar las dos tostadas y el jugo pero, de pronto paro y me miro con cara triste.

-Etto, Len…

-¿Pasó algo Rin?- Pregunté preocupado.

-Sobre el beso de ayer…

-Déjalo estar, solo fue un juego.- Le dije sin darle importancia al tema.

-Pero…

-Rin, ya es hora de que hagamos presencia en casa ¿No te parece?

-Sí, claro.- Me dijo con una sonrisa falsa que hasta yo la pude notar.

Se acabó el desayuno y salimos hacia a casa. Estaba preocupada por todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, se le notaba bastante. Caminamos en silencio ya que todo lo que había pasado fue muy extraño y no queríamos hablar sobre el tema, aunque Rin solo quería averiguar el porqué de como reaccioné de tal manera.

-Me gusto…- Se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Waaaaaaaaa! Me encantó este capítulo fue muy sadsdasdsadsdasd y bueno, ya se va dejando claro que son Rin y Len, cosas sobre su pasado y el de otros personajes. No sé por qué pero me encanta el pasado de Kaito me sorprende que siga vivo Ó.Ó. Debó de decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he subido y eso me hace sentirme muy feliz ^v^.**

**Me gustaría decir que hay una zona en la que dice:**

**-Excepto vosotros. Sois hermosos, no, sois el mismo dios para las chicas.**

**-Gracias, así me gusta "PROGRESA ADECUADAMENTE"**

**Cuando dice PROGRESA ADECUADAMENTE hace referencia a una profesora mía que envía mensajes diciendo eso, en cada capítulo añadiré algo para las personas que me conozcan o que conozcan algo (una serie, anime, película, canción…) Por ejemplo en el capítulo 2 mencione la Guerra de 1812 de la serie Sr. Young de Disney Channel xD.**

**Y con esto me voy a responder revews:**

**ShineBK: (Chapter 2) Jajajjajaj ya veremos xD, considero que se nota bastante lo que son y no creo que dure mucho la intriga para saberlo. Así que ya veremos. Gracias! Y soy yo o ¿desde que recibí tu revew estoy más inspirada? (Chapter 3) jajajaja olé tu! La verdad es que amo poner a Len celoso si, lo se, soy mala. Pero estos celos no son nada comparado con lo que tiene que llegar buajajaj :D**

**Paulina17: Al leer tu comentario me eché a llorar. Que comparases mi historia con Story of Evil me encanto ya que es mi saga favorita y cada vez que lo veo, escucho, leo o hago algo relacionado sobre el tema me pongo a llorar (de ahí que lloré con tu comentario TwT) Y bueno ahora que paró a pensar si, se parecen bastante…**

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar un cometario con lo que quieren que sean, parejas, que pasara…**

**Me despido Chauuuuuu x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí les dejó el cap 5! Weeee! (Es mi numero favorito x3) Espero que les guste y que con este capítulo retiren sus amenazas por cortar tan pronto el ultimo cap jaja.**

**Léanlo despacio puede que resulte confuso.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los hermanos de Rin y Len son solo recuerdos, entonces hablan con ellos porque los extrañan y por cosas raras de ellos dos :/**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo se inundó con un gran silencio. El corazón de Rin latía muy rápido, su cuerpo se paralizó y se empezó a poner pálida, cada vez más, se sentía mareada… Entonces, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

NARRA LEN

Tras aquella "confesión" noté a Rin bastante extraña: mirada desconcertada, su piel se volvió mucho más blanca de lo normal, se tambaleaba… Hasta que vi como todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar y de desplomó inconsciente al suelo. Corrí hacia a ella para ponerme de rodillas al lado suyo.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!- Es lo único que podía decir, mientras noté algo brotar de mis ojos. ¿No es eso una lágrima? Si, Len el chico "Spice" que le daba igual las mujeres o al menos lo que sentían, estaba llorando por una ¿Acaso eso era posible?

Me acerque a su cara para intentar notar su respiración, poniendo mi mano en su pecho para saber en qué estado se encontraba…

-Uff- Suspiré de alivio.

Se encontraba viva, así que note como todo mi cuerpo se relajó. La cogí en brazos y la llevé a casa. Parecíamos el típico príncipe azul con la princesa en brazos. Se veía tan tierna, con su cara de ángel, esos labios entre abiertos… sentí ganas de besarla y volver a probar esos labios tan dulces y tiernos. ¡No! ¡Ella es tu hermana y no puedes pensar en eso! Agité la cabeza para borrar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Llegamos a casa y no había nadie, la verdad me alegro de eso porque así no tendré que dar explicaciones sobre nuestra llegada tan temprano. La llevé a su cama, le quite los zapatos y la tapé con su manta anaranjada.

-Rin, perdón...- Susurré.

-Onii-chan… Onii-chan… ¡Onii-chan!- Y vi como se levantó de golpe. Me asustó por su reacción ya que hizo que me cayese hacia detrás.

-Idiota…- Dijo sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-¿R-Rin estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste, yo te traje hasta aquí.

-A ya veo…

-Ya se te ve mejor- Dije tratando de que soltase una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-Claro, ese idiota no tiene otra cosa que hacer que enojarme- Me contestó bastante enfadada.

-¿Tu hermano?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Antes de despertar gritabas Onii-chan. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada de gran importancia…- Contestó tratando de disimular.- …Solo que la llave que mamá me regaló abriría una caja que está en la sala de música. Pero, jeje eso es imposible.- Rio falsamente.

-Rin, coge esa llave y sígueme.- Le dije serio. Ella logró ver que no estaba de bromas y decidió hacerme caso.

Si no me equivoco en el aula de música hay una vieja caja de madera con una cerradura cuya llave nadie la posee, así que si su hermano está en lo cierto podremos abrirla. Vi a Rin dirigirse a un cajón de su mesita de noche, lo abrió y la cogió a continuación se giró y cruzamos nuestras miradas con una sonrisa misteriosa. Nos fuimos al aula de música, el aula 2.13 . Se podía ver un gran piano de cola, sillas junto a las paredes dejando todo el centro libre. Y muchos instrumentos, habían tantos… lástima que esa sala ya no se utilice casi. Me dirigí a una estantería de madera donde estaba situada la cajita de madera. La cogí y la llevé al centro de la clase donde me esperaba Rin.

La colocamos en el suelo y nos sentamos de rodillas frente a ella ansiosos por saber que habría dentro y por fin mis largos años de espera habrían valido la pena o tendría que esperar aún más. Rin introdujo la llave en la cerradura e intentó girar…

¡Se abrió! Los dos nos miramos triunfantes y miramos lo que había dentro ¿Una carta? Valientemente cogí la carta y Rin agarró por su parte, haciendo que cada uno la sujetase de un lado y comenzamos a leer.

13/11/2006

Hola pequeños.

Espero que estéis leyendo esta carta los dos juntos y si la estáis leyendo significa que ya tenéis vuestros 14 años de edad. Os tengo tantas cosas que explicar… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…. Mejor será que os cuente todo desde el principio:

Un 27 de diciembre di a luz a dos hermosos niños, de ojos turquesas y cabellos dorados. Eran idénticos y bellísimos. Durante todo ese día, me las pasé junto con vuestro padre escogiendo un nombre ya que al ser idénticos me daban ganas de poneros el mismo, al final de tanto pensar escogimos Rin y Len. Rin y Len Kagamine los dos nombres más bonitos de la historia (Aunque a Len no le gustase, yo creo que le gusta en el fondo.) Los años pasaron de una manera fantástica demasiado fantástica… Los dos jugabais, dormíais, comíais, bueno, hacíais todo juntos hasta que vuestro padre y yo empezamos a sospechar que esto no sería nada bueno ya que, parecía dar inicio a una relación más allá que de solo hermanos. Un día nuestro gran amigo Gakupo tuvo un grave accidente de tráfico así que tuvimos que ir a verlo urgentemente al hospital (No penséis que somos malos padres por dejaros solos a esa corta edad, erais muy buenos niños y el hospital estaba justamente al lado.)

Al volver a casa, les vi que estaban a punto de darse un beso pero no en la mejilla como haría cualquier hermano si no en los labios. Vuestro padre reaccionó de una manera muy brusca, separándolos y tirando al suelo a Len. No paraba de gritarles que no debían hacer eso a la corta edad de 5 años y que estaba mal visto a los ojos de Dios. En ese instante, el cuerpo me obligó a quedarme quieta y contemplar esta amarga escena. Este día fue el comienzo de una vida muy distinta.

Tras unos pocos meses observamos que la charla que les dio su padre no cambió nada en absoluto, así que vuestro padre decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Decidimos mandar a Rin a un orfanato y mentirle diciéndole que Len tenía una enfermedad extraña y deberíamos viajar a Europa en busca de cura. Yo estaba totalmente en contra pero vuestro padre no quiso escuchar nada de lo que le dije y decidió seguir con su plan dejándome de lado. Al poco tiempo le comunicamos a Rin a través de una carta que enviamos al orfanato, que Len murió haciendo así que ella se olvidase de él. Y sobre Len, a él se lo decidimos donar a Gakupo ya que a vuestro padre le surgieron grandes compromisos en otros países y se negó a ir sin mí (probablemente no se fiaba de mí y sabría que iría a buscaros.) Después de eso no sé lo que les ocurrió ya que no volvimos. Pero antes de nada le pedí a Gakupo que se llevase esta caja y que a los 14 años os volviera a juntar. Siento todo lo que les haya pasado hasta hoy o antes de reencontraros y recordar que todo esto lo hemos hecho pensando en vosotros.

PD. Nadie a parte de vosotros dos y yo, sabe de la existencia de esta carta ya que vuestro padre no me perdonaría si os contase la verdad.

Os quiere.

Mamá.

Nos quedamos desconcertados tras leer la carta y le miré a Rin con cara de preocupación. Ella, tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello le tapa gran parte del rostro. Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la caja y vi muchas fotos en las que se veían a una niña y un niño felices. No podía acabar de creerlo ¿Éramos hermanos? Esto debió de ser una broma de Gakupo y solo nos la dio para molestarnos a demás… no quiero que seamos hermanos, ella me gusta…

-Onii-chan…- Susurraba Rin mientras note que estaba llorando- …Onii-chan… ¡Mi onii-chan es Len!- Y se abalanzó a mi rompiendo en llanto.- Len, perdón por no acordarme de ti soy una tonta. Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho.- No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla fuertemente

-Rin…- Dije apartándola y mirándola a sus ojos.- Yo no…- No pude acabar la frase y me fui de allí a encerrarme a mi cuarto. ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para que me pasara esto? Enamorarme de ella fue un gran error pero… no pude evitarlo ella me encanta. Al poco tiempo me acordé de lo que pasó la anterior noche y me toqué los labios maldiciendo lo tanto que me gustaron. Sé que los celos esos no eran de "hermano" y ahora sé que compartimos sangre, lo sé todo y me gustaría no saber nada. Pronto escuché mi puerta abrirse poco a poco y se asomó Rin. No podía enfadarme con ella ya que ella no tiene nada de culpa pero no quería que me viera en este estado: Llorando a solas en mi habitación y maldiciéndome.

-Len…- Dijo acercándose a mí- ¿Estás bien?- No le contesté, no podía decir ni una sola palabra.- Si no me quieres ver como tu hermana está bien, no te preocupes todo ha sido muy repentino.

-Rin, no es eso, no me puedo perdonar todo lo que te ha pasado en todos estos años, ¿Qué clase de hermano soy que deja que trate así a su princesa? A demás soy un imbécil, por haberte dejado ir. Perdóname…- Dije seguro de todas mis palabras, menos en una ¿La llame princesa?

-Len, no fue culpa tuya estoy segura- Dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Ya se le veía más animada. Se le notaban los ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado mientras que yo, parecía todo un niño inmaduro (Cosa que por supuesto que no soy.)

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?- Me preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema. Me puse nervioso al escuchar tal pregunta pero intente responder con normalidad.

-Me da igual…

-Lo decía por recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ya veo que te da igual- Dicho esto me dio la espalda.- Ten, mira lo que encontré. – Me dio unas partituras de una canción llamada Gemini, sin voltearse.

Las leí atentamente y pude ver que era una hermosa canción escrita por un niño y su hermana. La cara se me iluminó al saber de aquello, no era la verdad que me sorprendiese ya que desde que yo tengo memoria he escrito bastantes canciones pero que yo recuerde ninguna con ella. Rin comenzó a cantarla susurrando un poco pero asegurándose que yo la oyera para provocarme y que cantara con ella. Nunca pensé que su voz pudiese ser más bonita de lo que era a la hora de cantar.

…

Y no tienes que llorar

Cuando te encuentres solo

Aclara tus oídos y oye, oye mi voz

Aun cuando haya tormenta

Aun si todo está oscuro

Es la tierra quién girara para nosotros dos.

…

Me uní a ella haciendo que me volviese a mirar. Realmente a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió se le veía completamente feliz hasta que en mi mente, en mi perturbada mente, apareció la escena de cuando besé sus labios haciendo que me quedase en un estado de shock. Rin me miró preocupada y me pregunto si me pasaba algo pero seguía en mi trance.

-Rin… sobre lo de antes… somos hermanos… no puede…- No pude pronunciar ni una sola frase decente, estaba rojo y demasiado nervioso. Ella, pareció haber descubierto lo que le iba a decir y se le cambió el rostro a uno ¿Rojo? ¿Puede que sienta lo mismo que yo? No, es imposible. Cualquier adolescente se pondría así si estuviesen hablando de esto.

-L-Len olvídalo, seguramente solo fue la sorpresa… A-además somos hermanos eso es estúpido… jeje- Rio falsamente.

-¿Y si te digo que a mí también me gustó?

En ese momento se quedó en blanco no sabía que responder.

-Mientes.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?- De repente noté que salió un poco de mi lado "Spice" ¿Cómo? Creí haberme desecho de él.

-¿Cómo?

En ese momento me acerque a ella y le di otro beso esta vez me pareció que ella era más consiente, así que este nos diría la verdad sobre lo que siente, o al menos ella. No tarde mucho en separarme ya que la noté tensa y no la quería incomodar más.

-¿Y?- Pregunté seguro.

-¡Eres un enfermo!- Dijo saliendo mientras corría de mi cuarto y encerrándose en el suyo.

Aquí pude ver la gran bipolaridad de Rin, o quizás haya mal interpretado todo lo que dijo. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Sí, estoy enfermo pero no me importa lo único que haré será olvidarme de ella no sé como pero lo lograré.

NARRA RIN

Primero Len me roba mi primer beso delante de todos, después me entero de que somos hermanos y ahora me vuelve a besar ¡¿Este crio es idiota o que le pasa?! Estaba en mi cuarto llorando y enfadada conmigo misma porque me gustase. Sí, me gustó, la primera vez aún que pensé que sería porque no me lo esperaba pero esta vez… Ya me lo esperaba y… me gusto… ¡Soy una enferma! De seguro que Len me dijo todo eso simplemente para hacerme sentir mejor pero… el me dio un beso… bueno, para ser exacta me dio dos… Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo lo sucedido y seguir con nuestra vida, pero esta vez sabiendo que somos hermanos.

El día siguió normal, bueno, descubrimos nuestro pasado y ninguno de los dos se atrevía ni quería hablar con el otro. Aunque pensamos que algún día nos tendríamos que decir algo pero hasta ese entonces nada. A la noche llego Gakupo. Yo, personalmente fui decidida a preguntarle todo. Me dirigí a su despacho ya que no quería que Len estuviera presente, sería incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-Entonces ya lo descubriste…- Me dijo mi "padre" mirando a la ventana.

-Si

-Me alegro pero me gustaría que supieras, que yo, al igual que vuestro padre no quería juntaros. Pero, después de ver a Len en ese estado decidí hacerle caso a vuestra madre.

-¿Qué fue de nuestros padres?- Pregunté preocupada ya que no poseía recuerdos de ellos.

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé- Dijo apenado- Estate tranquila, estarán bien, siempre debemos tener esperanza.- Me respondió apartando su vista de la ventana para a continuación mirarme.

La verdad me alegraron sus palabras y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo haciendo que el sacara una tierna sonrisa.

NARRA LEN

Me sentía un repugnante enfermo, lo único que quería era olvidarme de ella ¿Por qué el destino hizo que me enamorase de ella? ¿Por qué el destino la hizo mi hermana? No siempre todo es como querrías que fuera.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama intentando sacarla de mi mente hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Ya llegó Gakupo, no tenía ni ganas de verlo, yo pensaba que no me ocultaba secretos pero, al parecer si, y uno muy grande. Al tiempo escuché a pasos de dos individuos dirigiéndose al despacho de este, mas no tenía ganas de verme ni con uno ni con la otra.

Al poco tiempo, Gakupo vino a mi cuarto para ver si bajaba a tomar algo de cenar. Le ignoré. Él supuso el porqué de mi reacción y se marchó. Al poco tiempo caí en un profundo sueño cuando, de repente, a las 4 de la mañana escuché que mi teléfono sonaba ¿A estas horas quien podría ser?

-¿Quién?-Pregunté sin rodeos y no hablando en un tono muy alto para no despertar a nadie.

-Len, soy Gumi ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Gumi… haber… ¡Ya! Gumi una chica de unos 15 años, de un curso superior al mío. Conocida por su cabello verde y ojos del mismo color que este, también por su MINI falda que no deja nada a la imaginación. Fue una con las que salí, debo admitir que aunque supiera todas mis aventuras con el resto ella nunca me dejo y siempre estuvo ahí (La verdad parecía que tuviese un radar, siempre me llamaba cuando me sentía mal).

-Claro ¿Cómo olvidarte?- Le respondí con un tono cautivador.

-Me alegro, me siento sola…- Me contestó, con esa oración me decía todo.

-¿Sigues viviendo donde siempre?

-Si

-Pues, si quieres nos vemos allí.

-Te estaré esperando.

En ese entonces colgué el teléfono, me vestí cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y me fui hacia a casa de Gumi, la suerte es que no vive muy lejos así que no me demoraré mucho en llegar. Sé que esto no está bien y menos a mí corta edad que me vaya por ahí a estas horas, pero quizás esto me haga sentir mejor y me ayude a olvidarlo todo. Dejé una nota en la nevera que ponía lo siguiente:

"He salido, volveré tarde, no os preocupéis por mi estaré bien. Por cierto Rin, te dejé en mi escritorio tu tarea de matemáticas, se más cuidadosa en el orden… aunque tu letra este muy bien el aseo en tu libreta nunca cambiará.

Te quiere tu hermano."

Al llegar a su casa llamé al timbre, y en cuestión de segundos me abrió ella con un traje un tanto provocativo, se me lanzó a los labios como si no hubiera un mañana, llevándome luego a su cuarto… quizás esta noche logré acabar con mis penas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Una palabra: PERVERT! Y SPICE!**

**Ya saben porque mencionaba tanto a Spice x3 (me encanta esa canción y si no les gusta pues para gustos colores) Bueno ya aquí se descubren lo que son, como fue su pasado y blah blah blah.**

**¿Qué les pareció? No considero que me haya salido del más allá ya que me estuve comiendo el coco todo los días porque no sabía cómo demonios continuarla.**

**A RESPONDER REVEWS xD:**

**ShineBK: ¡Por favor la caja más grande que tengas de inspiración! ¡La necesito! Tengo que escribir una historia para el cole y no se sobre que 0 Y bueno después de este cap. espero no parecerte tan mala por dejarte con intriga… Y si, a Len le gustó el beso (ya ves que hasta le dio otro x3) Gracias por todo! Te quieroooo!**

**Paulina17: jajajajaja bueno… que tiene que ver con una cosa que nos gusta a las dos… STORY OF EVIL! No estoy segura de sacarla pero si acabo sacándola será dentro de mucho ya que quiero adelantar bastante esta historia para no dejarla tirada. Ya nos hablamos :3**

**Sakura Hecate: Sobre lo de si hablan con sus hermanos muertos lo explique nada más comenzar el cap., mejor dicho antes de empezarlo. Sr Young yo lo veía por Disney Channel así que no se sobre eso. Jajajajajaja y sí, Len celoso es lo más asasdasaasdaad del mundo x3**

**Gracias por todos y no sean tímidos y envíenme un revew que será bienvenido!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Chauuuuuu! x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas! Lamento la tardanza la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque fue la semana de exámenes y estuve todo el día estudiando u.u y esta semana… era semana de trabajos y además enfermé y ahora estoy felizmente con el VIRUS (de verás estoy feliz ya me he puesto afónica… es la primera vez en toda mi vida..) Espero que les guste.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Rin se enteró de lo de la carta porque su madre le dijo ellos cuando eran niños lo de la carta y se ve que eso se quedó como recuerdo y como su onii-chan también era producto de sus recuerdos pues pasó lo que pasó.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

NARRA RIN

Me desperté normal, como si la noche anterior solo hubiera sido un sueño. Gakupo, como era de normal pasaba todo el día fuera, a saber lo que hará… Me dirigí a la cocina y vi en la nevera una nota:

"He salido, volveré tarde, no os preocupéis por mi estaré bien. Por cierto Rin, te dejé en mi escritorio tu tarea de matemáticas, se más cuidadosa en el orden… aunque tu letra este muy bien el aseo en tu libreta nunca cambiará.

Te quiere tu hermano."

¡¿Ese idiota quién se cree que es, largándose de casa a estas horas y diciéndome que soy desordenada?! ¡Cuándo vuelva a casa Len Kagamine estará muerto! Respiré para intentar relajarme y miré el reloj. A las 9 de la mañana un domingo… ¿Quién saldría tan pronto? Pues el idiota de mi hermano está claro. Me tome un jugo de naranja que había en la nevera con un par de tostadas.

Cuando acabe me fui al cuarto de Len a recoger mi supuesta desaseada libreta. Y no la encontré. Que extraño ¿No? Me pareció que aquí había gato encerrado y me paré a pensar… ¡Ja! ¡Hay algo que quiere que encuentre! ¡Pues que me lo de él! Hice caso a mi último pensamiento y me fui a componer. Sí, yo compongo. Cuando era pequeñita me acuerdo que un hombre que me adoptó tenía un piano y me enseñó a tocarlo, desde entonces componer es uno de mis hobbies aunque ya veo que componía con mi onii-chan… ahora se me hace extraño llamarlo de esa manera.

Me fui al aula de música, como ahora sé dónde está y que tiene un piano nadie me podrá detener a que empiece a componer. Me senté y a los pocos minutos comencé a cantar. Las notas parecían salir solas al igual que la letra. Las horas pasaron rápido, dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes y ya hacía tiempo que no componía. Seguía cantando, con el corazón, como si la vida me fuese en ello. Pero, noté la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la sala, una presencia que hizo que me ruborizase.

-No sabía que compusieras

-¡Len! ¡Tonto!- Le grité poniéndome a la defensiva.- ¡¿Por qué saliste de casa tan pronto?! ¡Que seamos hermanos de sangre no significa que me tenga que quedar aquí en casa al cuidado de todo y tu irte por ahí de rositas!- Dije dirigiéndome hacía a él de una manera tenebrosa.

-No es para tanto… Bueno, pero si eso te molesto no volveré a irme más sin tú permiso ¿Ok?

-Está bien.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué era eso que estabas cantando?

-No es nada.- Dije tratando de coger mi pequeña libreta donde apuntaba todas mis canciones. Pero el tonto de Len llegó antes y la cogió y comenzó a leer.

-Con que Romeo & Cinderella ¿Eh?

-¡Dámelo!- Decía intentando recuperar mi amada libreta.

-Hum….- Se limitó a exclamar. Maldito niño, ¿Esa es tú reacción tras leer mi canción? Hoy te comportas de una manera insoportable.- ¿Esto no es para un dúo?

-Ahora que me paro a pensar, si…

Después de escuchar mi respuesta se fue al piano y comenzó a tocar y cantar la letra. Su voz era tan hermosa… que me quede en trance escuchándolo.

-Rin, Rin…- Me sacó de mi trance Len.

-Sí, ya estoy.

-Está muy bien, a ver si algún día la podemos cantar ¿Vale?

-P-pero…

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más se fue misteriosamente a su cuarto. Cosa que no consiguió ya que en cuestión de segundos se escuchó a un Gakupo serio gritando nuestros nombres. No los gritaba ni de una forma alegre, ni como si estuviera enojado… Los dos bajamos al salón, cada uno a su ritmo. Gakupo, nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentásemos y le obedecimos.

-Ya han descubierto todo su pasado ¿No es cierto?- Ambos afirmamos con la cabeza.- No sé si me odiareis después de eso o que pensaran de mi pero ese no es el caso.- Lanzó unas llaves a una mesita que había en frente de los dos.- Ya sois grandes, maduros y sabéis diferenciar lo que está bien y mal. Así que aquí os las dejo, podéis elegir lo que queráis. Son las llaves de la casa de vuestros padres que como no están aquí no tiene dueño y vuestra madre, la muy cabezota, no quería venderla y me dijo que era vuestra herencia.

-¿Te refieres a que nos independicemos?- Preguntó para asegurarse Len.

-¡Exacto! Bueno, más o menos. Todos los gastos correrán a cargo de vuestros padres.

-¿S-siguen vivos? ¡Me dijiste que no sabías nada de ellos!- Pregunté asombrada.

-Haber, no sé de su paradero actual pero sé que están vivos. A veces hablo con ellos. Entonces, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Queréis…?

Miré a Len, no sabía que decisión tomar. En verdad quería irme a vivir con Len, así estaría con mi familia, o la única persona que me queda de ella. A demás Gakupo casi no se las pasa en casa así que será casi lo mismo. El me miró con una sonrisa que me dijo todo, yo, le respondí con otra grande sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Respondimos ambos al unísono.

Gakupo miró a las llaves y a continuación a nosotros sonriéndonos felizmente. Len, agarró las llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No me podía acabar de creer lo que estaba pasando, me iba a vivir con Len. Estaba realmente feliz, seria porque es mi hermano y recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido ¿No? Bueno sea la razón que sea estoy feliz.

-Chicos,- Comenzó a despedirse Gakupo- espero que estén bien, les veré en clase y por aquí rondando así que no falten a la escuela. Y si les ocurre algo me avisan ¿Si? Que aunque no sea vuestro padre por parte de sangre mi deber es cuidaros.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamé lanzándome a Gakupo para abrazarlo.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Será mejor que os preparéis para marcharos.- Dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

Len no hizo caso de mi ni de Gakupo y se fue a hacer sus maletas, y a preparase para la mudanza. Al verle, decidí hacer lo mismo para que no me tuviese que esperar. Así que me aparte de Gakupo le mire a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

No tenía muchas cosas a decir verdad, todo lo que tenía era lo que me traje en mi maleta: ropa, mi libro, y la llave. Nada más. Baje a toda prisa y me vi a Len a bajo y a Gakupo con las llaves de su auto en la mano, lanzándolas y cogiéndolas ¿De verdad nos iríamos a vivir los dos solos? ¡¿A los 14 años?! Pues sí. Estaba tan feliz… sé que me estoy repitiendo pero es lo único que siento ahora mismo.

NARRA LEN

Llegue a casa sobre las 10 de la mañana y abrí la puerta intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los aquí presentes (Ya que Gakupo solamente a parecer en casa para dormir y cuando tiene que atender asuntos importantes de la escuela. De pequeño tenía la teoría de que Gakupo era un agente de la FBI y por eso me dejaba al cuidado de Luka). Pero en vez de escuchar el silencio o simplemente sonidos que se escucharían en una casa normal, se escuchaba perfectamente a alguien cantar desde la sala de música. La voz era femenina y hermosa así que supuse que sería de Rin, ella también es hermosa… Me sonroje después de ese pensamiento y me di una bofetada mental. Fui a la sala de música y… Allí estaba la hermosa de Rin cantando. ¡Maldita sea deja de pensar en ella así idiota!

-No sabía que compusieras- Dije sin rodeos. En ese instante vi como la cara se le tiñó de un rojo, no un rojo intenso así que no me inmuté en su reacción.

-¡Len! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué saliste de casa tan pronto?! ¡Que seamos hermanos de sangre no significa que me tenga que quedar aquí en casa al cuidado de todo y tu irte por ahí de rositas!- Dijo ella, acercándose a mí de una forma malévola.

-No es para tanto… Bueno, pero si eso te molesto no volveré a irme más sin tú permiso ¿Ok?- Dije para ver si podía "apagar" su ira.

-Está bien.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué era eso que estabas cantando?

-No es nada.- Dijo tratando de coger una pequeña libreta que estaba sobre el gran piano. Supuse que ahí dentro estaba la respuesta de mi pregunta y la cogí.

-Con que Romeo & Cinderella ¿Eh?

-¡Dámelo!- Decía intentando recuperar su libreta.

-Hum… ¿Esto no es para un dúo?

-Ahora que me paro a pensar, si- Respondió un tanto pensativa.

A continuación me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar la canción mientras la cantaba. No acabé de cantarla toda ya que noté que Rin parecía estar en un estado de shock

-Rin, Rin…- Intentaba captar su atención.

-Sí, ya estoy.- Dijo ella saliendo del trance.

-Está muy bien, a ver si algún día la podemos cantar ¿Vale?

-P-pero…

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más me marché a mi cuarto. Pero antes de que llegase entro a casa el "Agente del FBI" gritando nuestros nombres, más no pude hacer otra cosa que ir a donde estaba él. Al llegar a donde estaba, nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que nos sentásemos y eso hicimos.

-Ya han descubierto todo su pasado ¿No es cierto?- Ambos afirmamos con la cabeza.- No sé si me odiareis después de eso o que pensaran de mi pero ese no es el caso.- Lanzó unas llaves a una mesita que había en frente de los dos.- Ya sois grandes, maduros y sabéis diferenciar lo que está bien y mal. Así que aquí os las dejo, podéis elegir lo que queráis. Son las llaves de la casa de vuestros padres que como no están aquí no tiene dueño y vuestra madre, la muy cabezota, no quería venderla y me dijo que era vuestra herencia.

-¿Te refieres a que nos independicemos?- Pregunté dudoso.

-¡Exacto! Bueno, más o menos. Todos los gastos correrán a cargo de vuestros padres.

-¿S-siguen vivos? ¡Me dijiste que no sabías nada de ellos!- Preguntó Rin asombrada por su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Haber, no sé de su paradero actual pero sé que están vivos. A veces hablo con ellos. Entonces, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Queréis…?

Miré a Rin y ella, casualmente hizo lo mismo. Sé que ella estaba dudosa y no sabía que decir porque el rostro lo decía todo. Yo, simplemente tenía unas ganas tremendas de irme a vivir con ella, no sé por qué pero me encantaría además creo que así… con el tiempo… podríamos ser algo más... ¡Maldita sea esa voz del demonio que se mete en mi cabeza y no para de decir esas cosas! Cerré los ojos para aclarar mi mente (Y echar de mi cabeza a esa voz) y le sonreí a Rin, y ella me respondió con otra.

-¡Sí!- Respondimos ambos al unísono.

Gakupo miró a las llaves y a continuación a nosotros sonriéndonos felizmente. Agarré las llaves y me las guardé en mi bolsillo del pantalón, parecía un niño egoísta ya que por nada del mundo quería que me las quitasen.

-Chicos,- Comenzó a despedirse Gakupo- espero que estén bien, les veré en clase y por aquí rondando así que no falten a la escuela. Y si les ocurre algo me avisan ¿Si? Que aunque no sea vuestro padre por parte de sangre mi deber es cuidaros.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó Rin lanzándose a sus brazos, sé que él es mi "padre" pero aun así me puse un tanto celoso.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Será mejor que os preparéis para marcharos.- Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Me fui con la excusa de que me iba a preparar para irnos pero en realidad es que no me gustaba ver a Rin en brazos de otros hombres, y Gakupo… no me acabo de fiar de él, aunque ya lleve la mayor parte de mi vida con él. Puede que no pase tiempo en casa porque sea el líder de una mafia o sea un violador… no sé pero haga lo que haga no será nada bueno. No me tardé mucho en prepararme la maleta, no tenía muchas cosas… ropa, algún libro, alguna foto con mis amigos… y por supuesto ¡MI TECLADO! ¡HA! ¿Acaso creéis que me iría dejándoselo a ese viejo? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Mi teclado, es una de las cosas que más aprecio en este maldito mundo. Bajé y me vi a Gakupo feliz, bueno como era de esperarse así se olvidaría de nosotros dos.

-Len, estoy realmente muy contento de ti…- Me dijo con una sonrisa. No le atendía.- Se responsable y no le hagas nada a Rin.- Eso último hizo que un leve rubor se me levantase en la cara. Se a lo que se refería y aunque ella me guste (no estoy bien seguro me di cuenta recién) sería incapaz de hacerle "eso" a Rin, ella… ella… no es como el resto… Gakupo comenzó a jugar con sus llaves divertido, me pareció ver que se lo pasó bien haciéndome esa pregunta.

A los pocos minutos vi a Rin dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal para salir junto con nosotros e irnos a nuestra casa, nuestra casa… no sé por qué pero me suena bien. Ayudé a Gakupo a cargar las maletas (y el teclado) mientras Rin se subía al auto y se sentaba en uno de los asientos traseros, cuando terminé de ayudarle me senté junto a ella, y Gakupo, obviamente, se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

No nos tardamos mucho en llegar y nada más pararse el auto vi a Rin salir a toda prisa para ver cómo sería su nuevo hogar. Ayudé nuevamente a bajar las maletas y el teclado (antes de que llegase Rin, era lo único con lo que me sentía bien…). Al voltearme pude ver una hermosa casa pintada de un blanco roto, era muy sencilla desde fuera pero a la vez hermosa. Como yo tenía las llaves, abrí la puerta principal de la casa y me quedé asombrado. Me encantaba, era muy reconfortante la verdad y te llenaba de recuerdos al verlo. No pude evitar mirar la cara de alegría de Rin, se le veía tan feliz…

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de irme.- Dijo entrando todo nuestro equipaje.- Pero antes….- En ese momento se fue hacia el auto para coger la maravillosa caja de madera y dársela a Rin.- Creo que esto os pertenece.- Rin la cogió entusiasmada.

-¡Arigato Gakupo-sempai!- Nunca le había escuchado hablar en japonés, que yo recuerde.

-De nada. Bueno me voy ya ¡Adiós!

Y con esto cerró la puerta y se fue, dejándonos a los dos solos. Al principio hubo un silencio incómodo. No sabíamos que hacer, ni que decir aunque los dos queríamos ir a investigar la casa ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

-Len… ¿Podemos ir a ver la casa?- Preguntó dudosa. No se la verdad porque estábamos de esa manera.

-Claro.- Le dije sonriéndole.

Y nos fuimos, dejando las maletas en la entrada, a visitar nuestro nuevo hogar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y FINISH CUANTUM! (No sé cómo se escribe xD) Espero que les gustase, aunque todo eso fuese muy repentino quería deshacerme del maldito Gakupo que me entorpece en mi plan de conquistar el mundo a través del RinxLen (? Ya habéis visto la gran imaginación de Len respecto quien es Gakupo… Yo también creo que es el líder de una mafia (perdón a todas sus fans pero yo tengo dos formas de ver a los personajes la guay y la… rara xD esta es obviamente la rara)**

**¿Qué habrá en la casa? ¿Qué le pasara ahora a estos dos? ¿Harán una fiesta para celebrar su "independencia" e invitaran a sus amigos, a mis amadas lectoras y a mí (y a Kirito que si no le margino._.) ?**

**Pues lo verán en el próximo cap y ahora mi parte favorita…**

**A RESPONDER REVEWS!**

**Sakura Hecate: Lo de la carta te lo explique más arriba (hago eso para que al menos no solo tú lo sepa) La verdad si. Deben de dejar esas niñerías ser maduros, aceptar sus sentimientos, casarse, tener hijos y morirse.**

**Kiaraen Kagamine: Nueva lectora! WEEEEE *Aplaude y tira confetis* Yo tampoco quiero que se separen y que se odien ¡NO! ¡ESO NO VA A PASAR MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ! Jeje y gracias por leer el fic y decir que lo amas me hace muy feliz ^/w/^ GRACIAS!**

**ShineBK: Len no es un putón, él es un chico Spice. Sé que es lo mismo pero suena mejor uwu. La verdad escogí a Gumi porque no sabía quién poner… GRACIAS! Por la caja de inspiración y suerte con los exámenes. Hay una grandiosa frase que dice así: Si los profesores enseñasen realmente bien no harían falta hacer los exámenes. Así que profesores que lean esto piensen un poco sobre ello y ya saben ¡NO HAGAN EXÁMENES! Nos hablamos la próxima, no sé porque pero me alegran mucho tus revews son largos y especiales (?)**

**Y ya esta! Espero que les guste como va quedando… envíen revew con sugerencias, maldiciéndome, diciendo cosas lokas o lo primero que les venga a la cabeza. Nos vemos en el próximo cap CHAUUU !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo… otra vez… u.u pero bueno tengo muy buenas razones: **

**1. El viernes pasado nos dieron las notas y bueno… suspendí dos así que intentaré estudiar y centrarme más en esas dos y posiblemente no actualizare tan de seguido (es decir ya no saldrá un capitulo cada semana ¡PERDONENME!) **

**2. Ha venido mi prima de visita y como que no me iba a poner a escribir delante suya (Le tendría que explicar TODO sobre Vocaloid, esta pareja y demás…) **

**4. En navidad, no podré escribir porque me voy de viaje desde el 22-28 (el 28 en teoría ya estoy de vuelta pero tengo un festival de baile xD) **

**3. Kirito ha hecho de todo para que le dejase escribir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia… ¬¬# **

**Kirito: ¡Encima que te ayudo!**

**Julieta: Sé que si te dejo escribirás Lemon y ¡No!**

**Kirito: Eso es lo que quieren tus lectores**

**Julieta: Hum… *suspira* si eso es lo que quieren que me dejen un revew y ya te lo dejare aquí pero hasta entonces nada ¿Trato hecho? **

**Kirito: Lo que tú digas mi amor :v**

**Julieta: Me vuelves a llamar así y te hago el "Mata pajaritos" y "La patada legendaria"**

**Espero que me entiendan (sobre todo lo que es vivir con este idiota ._.) sí que les dejo este pequeño capitulo (Es lo poco que he podido escribir T-T) este capítulo es de relleno era para especialmente informar de lo de navidad y todo eso. Espero que os guste:**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a un amigo él ya sabe porque x"D **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Es injusto! ¡Es injusto!- Se quejaba una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos altas coletas muy similares a las de Miku con quien al parecer compartía nombre y ojos rojizos.

-¿Qué cosa Zatsune?- Contestó de una forma serena un chico bastante similar a Kaito pero este tenía el cabello y los ojos rojos.

-¡Miku y sus malditos amigos siempre me sacan de quicio!

-Siempre lo han hecho…

-Pero es que ahora la maldita de Rin… ¡Arg! ¡Cada día los aguanto menos!

Una figura se les acerco a ellos dos, que estaban platicando en medio de la fuente de una gran plaza.

-Parece que tenemos algo en común- Les comentó la misteriosa figura.

-Yuma…- Se limitó a exclamar la joven.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Le preguntó el joven pelirrojo colocando detrás de ella a su compañera.

-jeje, no tienes por qué reaccionar así Akaito, tengo un plan para ayudaros…

-Creía que te gustaba Rin.- Le contestó Zatsune quien no acabo de entenderle.

-Si. Pero tengo un plan infalible para acabar con todos ellos.- Insistió Yuma.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que deberíamos de fiarnos de ti?- Preguntó Akaito quien nunca confió en aquel chico.

-Es sencillo. Yo quiero separar a Rin de Len y vosotros queréis acabar con todo ese grupito de malcriados y con Len incluido ¿No? ¿Por qué razón les iba a fallar? Conseguiría mi objetivo. Pero si no quieren escuchar mi plan…- Se volteó para irse pero una voz le detuvo.

-Ok, Te escucho.

-Zatsune, siempre tomas las mejores decisiones.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Lo primero es separarlos.

-¡Hey Kaito!- Grita Miku moviendo el brazo de un lado para otro para conseguir que el peliazul se viera.

-¿Miku?- El chico al reconocer la dueña de aquella voz se giró para verla y poderse acercarle.

La calle estaba llena de gente, parecía mentira pero dentro de poco empezaría la navidad quedaba apenas un mes, la gente estaba entusiasmada y los más inteligentes salían a hacer las compras ya, para luego no encontrarse las "sorpresas de última hora".

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?- Preguntó la alegre joven.

-Estaba dando una vuelta- Respondió para a continuación acomodarse la bufanda.

-Yo me voy ahora a comprar. Me alegra haberte visto ¡Matta Nee!

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- Pronunció esa frase corriendo a toda prisa para que ella no diese ningún otro paso más.

-¡Claro!- Respondió ella con la sonrisa a la que tanto le gustaba a Kaito.

Los dos se fueron, se veían tan bien juntos… ¡Hasta parecían que eran novios! Lástima que eso fuesen simples sueños de ambos. El silencio aumento, cada uno iba pensando en sus cosas. Miku, no sabía que pensar, no era la primera vez que se iban solos a algún sitio pero cuando lo hacían solía ser acompañarse a casa ya que a uno le quedaba de camino o cualquier tontería parecida. *Se ve tan linda…* Se limitó a pensar el chico. La verdad, estaba linda no llevaba maquillaje, ni tenía grandes pechos y tampoco iba con una gran vestimenta pero a los ojos de aquel joven ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Jeje, te ves gracioso con esa cara.- Dijo divertida la chica haciendo que le joven girase la cabeza disimuladamente tapándosela disimuladamente con su bufanda para que no se pudiera notar el color rojizo que apareció en su cara.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda, no estaba muy llena, a decir verdad ellos eran los únicos que estaban allí sin contar a la dependienta claro.

-BaKaito

-¡Yo no soy baka!

-Estas lindo cuando te enfadas.

Este comentario volvió a hacer que el chico se sonrojara pero tras pensar en lo que había dicho, Miku, también se sonrojó.

-Miku…- Preguntó serio.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¡Mec!

La chica puso una mirada confundida *¿A que vino todo eso?* Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado decirle "Kaito, me gustas mucho" pero eso no cambiaría nada. Su hermano Mikuo se las pasa intentando que Kaito y Miku sean simples amigos, él es muy celoso y no le gusta que Miku ande con chicos que él no conoce o sabe que siente algo por ella. Ambos se dirigieron a la caja pensando el a que vino todo eso, si, Kaito no sabía por qué hizo eso, aunque sea una pregunta que le ronda bastante por su mente sabe que no debe formularla.

-¿Neru?- Le preguntó Miku a la chica de caja.

-Hola… no sabía que comprases aquí... ¡Maldita Wikipedia!

-No pasa nada, ¿Cuánto es?

-1.000¥

-Bien…- Insertó su mano en su bandolera de azul verdoso muy claro y, la expresión de su cara cambió de una de serenidad a otra de espanto.- No, no, no…- Repitió la muchacha tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó su apuesto acompañante.

-¡La cartera! ¡La he perdido!

-Miku… Te lo pago yo y luego me lo devuelves ¿Si?- Le sugirió Neru con una voz dulce, que pocos conocían.

-¡No! ¡Te lo pago yo!- Exclamó firmemente Kaito, quien hizo que las dos chicas asintieran y este pagase.

Tras este suceso, Kaito, acompañó a Miku a su casa como lo hacía habitualmente. La calle estaba calmada, en silencio ambos juraron que podían escuchar los latidos de ambos corazones más ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra en todo el camino.

-Gracias…- Susurró la chica cabizbaja, dejando salir humo de su boca a causa del gran frio que había.

-¿Por?

-Por pagar…

-Estate tranquila, no es nada.

-De veras, ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? … !Ah ya se! ¡Te invito a un helado!

-No tienes dinero ¿Recuerdas?

-Es cierto…- Contestó ella un tanto avergonzada.- ¿y si te doy… un beso?- La cara de la chica se volvió de un tono rojo.

-¿En los labios?

-S-si tú quieres…- De verdad se notaba que lo quería.

En ese instante Kaito se agacho, colocándose a la altura de ella y se acercó lentamente. Ella se acercó a sus labios hasta tal punto en el que los dos labios se tocaron, ambos se acercaron al otro para intensificar ese beso. No tardaron bastante en separarse y quedarse mirando.

-¡Arigato!- Agradeció Miku inclinándose de una forma bastante violenta.

-¿Por qué eres tan formal conmigo? Que sea más mayor que tú no significa que me tengas que tratar de esa manera. Además, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

-N-no lo sé…- Dijo en un intento de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no será que tú… Estas enamorada?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**C'est finis! Bueno siento que este haya sido un capítulo de relleno y para colmo también corto pero esto es lo que hay… Ahora me limitare a responder revews: **

**Dianis Mar: Bueno sí que es violable… pero yo solo quiero que sea violado por Rin así que para poder violarlo tendrás que pasar por encima de mí, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer y Smile xD (Es broma) **

**ShineBK: WAAAAA! PENSAMOS IGUAL DE MAL! (creo que te deberías de preocupar…) la verdad a mí me gustaría que hiciesen "cosas" pero creo que por ahora no podrá ser… Sobre lo de que nadie toque a Len pues si es mucho pedir, eso nunca pasara (es el chico más sexy de todo el instituto… se aprovecha de ese poder el muy malote xD) GRACIAS POR TO-**

** Kirito: Hola! Me caes bien sabes? Me alegra que al fin Julieta tenga amigas decentes y pervertidas como tu! **

** Julieta: Todas mis amigas son pervertidas y decentes!**

** Kirito: Claaaro :v Bueno ya hablaremos sobre "cosas de mayores" *susurra* y me ayudas a planear el lemon le voy a robar su contraseña de Fanfiction y lo escribimos Adiós!**

**Danny-Miku: Jajajaja la verdad es que mi intención era que pensarais mal x"D Una pregunta con la que no te quiero ofender pero me tiene intrigada… (No pienses que soy el profesor Oak –de Pokemon- ni nada parecido ¿vale?) ¿Eres hombre o mujer? Es porque si eres hombre te hago la ola y todo lo que quieras si no pues bienvenida al club xD**

**Paulina17: PAUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAS! ERES LA MEJOOOOOOOOOR! Bueno, esperemos que hagan lo que nosotras dos queremos que hagan x"D pero. Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.**

**Y esto es todo, considero que Kaito me salió súper sensual pero en el próximo cap volverá a la normalidad Es que antes de lo del capítulo se fue a beber sake. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y envíenme revews chauuuu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 escrito con mucha prisa porque tuve que escribir una historia para clase y no tenia inspiración :v bueno aquí se la dejo: **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NARRA RIN

¡Me encantaba! Realmente me encantaba esa casa, era hermosa y también me trajo múltiples recuerdos… Me tire al sofá del salón (donde ya estábamos) y suspire al mismo tiempo. Me sentía aliviada como si me hubiese quitado peso de encima, sería porque ya he descubierto cosas sobre mi pasado y eso. Len hizo lo mismo y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa un poco bastante rara.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡N-No es nada! Jejejej- Rió nervioso. Que extraño…

-Pues entonces me voy a colocar mis cosas.- Con eso me levante y me fui hacia un cuarto de un tamaño mediano de color blanco, estaba la cama hecha y todo limpio, seguramente Gakupo-san lo limpio todo para nosotros porque no creo que desde siempre este todo tan limpio. Coloque toda la ropa que tenía y mis cosas no tarde demasiado y me bajé a bajo para ver si debía ayudar a Len o algo.

NARRA LEN

Me deje caer en sofá al igual que Rin y me quede mirándola por un instante. Los dos solos en una casa… apartados de todo y de todos… me gustaba tanto esa idea… pero, también se me cruzo otra idea a la cual ya no me incordiaba tanto como antes ahora solo me incomoda, una imagen de mi pervertida y masculina mente cruzo en mi mente era de Rin, tumbada en la cama y yo… ¡Aaaaaah! ¡No puedo más! La cara se me puso totalmente roja, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y no pude evitar poner una sonrisa como de un gran y tonto enamorado. Ya acepté mis sentimientos así que ya veré como salgo de esta.

-¿Pasa algo?- Rin me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-!N-No es nada! Jejejeje- Intenté disimular.

-Pues entonces me voy a colocar mis cosas.- Y se fue.

Suspire aliviado por que se fuera y con ella todos mis pensamientos pervertidos. Al poco tiempo me fui a mi cuarto para ordenar lo mío. Al poco tiempo note que alguien llamaba a la puerta y la abrió era Rin que venía a preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda. Agite mi cabeza afirmando que quería su ayuda y me acabo de ayudar con lo mío.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Dijo con una voz dulce, dejándose caer en mi cama en una postura que me ponía un tanto… incomodo…

-N-no se- Apenas podía hablar y notaba que mi sonrojo iba aumentando.-P-podrías sentarte, estas en una postura un tanto…

Al haberse dado cuenta en la postura en la que se encontraba ella, se sentó rápidamente y se notó un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-¡P-Perdón!

-Así está mejor.- Dije sin mirarla a la cara para que no viera mi cara completamente roja.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Podemos ir a ver si hay algo de ellos…?

-Si…

Respire hondo y me fui, con Rin siguiéndome, a un cuarto que al parecer era el cuarto de matrimonio. Había una cama de matrimonio, un tocador, mesitas de cama a cada lado de la cama y un armario. Rin se quedó mirándolo fijamente y lo abrió y empezó a ver curiosa lo que escondía este gran trozo de madera que fue una vez usado por nuestros padres. Rin sacó una caja de cartón donde ponía "Los tesoros Kagamines", la abrió con cuidado y temor por no dañar el contenido que había dentro de este. Saco un pequeño libro cuya tapa era de cuero, por lo visto mi madre amaba las cosas antiguas. Comenzó a leer ella susurrando un poco…

-Es su diario…- Dijo tristemente cabizbaja.- ¡Es su diario! ¿Sabes lo que significa, Len?- La mire fijamente para darle a entender que quería que continuase.- ¡Los podemos encontrar, los podemos encontrar!- Se abalanzó a mis brazos, me quede sorprendido y de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho. No pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderlo pero, le solté y me fui de la habitación. Es imposible, aunque fuésemos a donde estuviesen ellos no nos harían caso y seguramente nos volverían a separar y eso es lo último que quiero que ocurra en este maldito mundo, ya me están sucediendo cosas malas y no me apetece que la lista aumente.

NARRA RIN

Ayer fue un día un tanto extraño, desde que encontramos esa caja Len se ha estado comportando extraño, la verdad creo que le está afectando mucho todo lo que está pasando y debe de estar bastante confuso así que le voy a dar el espacio que necesite para ver si puede aclarar su mente hoy es el primer día que veo a los chicos, el fin de semana se me ha hecho más largo de lo que me pensaba… Cuando empezó el descanso me fui a buscar a Miku, Neru y a Teto lista para lo que les tenía que decir.

-Rin, ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué paso Neru?

-Adivina quién está saliendo con Kaito…- Me dijo Neru con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a Miku.

-Y-yo no estoy saliendo con él… solo somos amigos… ya está.

-Lo que tú digas Miku…

-T-tengo que deciros una cosa…- Comencé a decir, empecé a temblar un tanto, está realmente preocupada no sabía la reacción que tendrían…- Len y yo…. Somos…- Todas clavaron la mirada en mi- ¡GEMELOS!

Sus caras estaban desconcertadas menos la de Teto que estaba feliz por tener la razón. Miku me miró triste.

-Gomen… no sabía que erais… no debí haberle obligado a…- Se disculpó Miku.

-No pasa nada, nadie sabía nada de esto…

-Y bueno, ya nos dijo Gakupo que se fueron a vivir solos… Ya me contaras que es vivir con un chico de tu misma edad a SOLAS.- Dijo resaltando su última palabra dicha. Sonó el timbre ¡Salvada por la campana de algún comentario 100% pervertido! Pasaron las siguientes clases y noté a Len que no paraba de mirar a una chica cosa que hizo que me molestase, quizás es que sea que como siempre está pendiente de mi me moleste que ande con otras chicas y les preste más atención que a mí.

Salimos para a casa y espere a Len en la puerta (porque salí del aula mucho antes que él) y observé que él venía con una chica de cabello rubio y largo y con dos… ¿Orejas de neko? Era la misma chica a la que no paraba de mirar Len… y si ellos dos… Tras pensar eso cerré mis puños fuertemente y simplemente me quería ir dejando a ese imbécil solo con esa maldita.

-Rin, esta es SeeU una amiga.

-Hola soy Rin.- Dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa y estrechando su mano con la suya.- Me debo de ir ya que quiero hacer un par de cosas de camino a casa, adiós.- Me fui de una forma fría, dejando tras de mi a la "Parejita". Nada más llegar a casa me fui a mi cuarto y me deje caer sobre mi cama.

-Bff…- Suspiré.- Creo que tengo un gran problema…

Si, lo tengo aunque no estoy bien segura, me he enamorado de mi gemelo, no estoy bien segura pero no creo que estos celos tan fuertes sean de hermana, y si sumamos lo que sentí en mis dos besos… ¡Maldigo al destino por hacernos hermanos! Volví a suspirar, ya tengo la mente más clara, lo único que hare será esperar para ver si estos sentimientos desaparecen.

NARRA LEN

Rin se marchó de una manera muy fría, sin decir palabra, me quede a solas con SeeU, ella siempre se ha pensado que sentía cosas por ella pero simplemente la utilizo. Es curioso pero cada vez que me "uno" con alguna chica, en lugar de ver a esa chica, veo a Rin… Esa es la razón por la que voy con tantas chicas a demás estoy en "Esa edad" en la que queremos saber y experimentar cosas que no deberíamos.

-SeeU, ¿Te puedes ir a casa sola?

-Me dijiste que me acompañarías a casa y que hoy…- Se acercó a mí para besarme.- A demás Rin, no te quiere tanto como yo, no sois ni hermanos….- Cada vez se acercaba más hasta que la aleje de mi bruscamente.

-Uno: ella es mi hermana gemela pequeña y dos: si tienes algún problema con ella me lo dices, y si alguna vez dices algo de mi hermana te mato.- Y me fui dejándola perpleja en la calle.

Llegué a casa, ¿Qué le pasa a Rin? Ella no es una de las personas que juzgan a las personas antes de conocerlas… Tendrá que haber visto algo de SeeU que no le ha agradado nada.

-Rin,- Dije abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿Estas bien? Te veías un tanto extraña…- Rin estaba con la almohada sobre su cara acostada en su cama. Yo entre.

-Si, una pregunta.- Dijo levantándose la almohada y mirándome.- ¿SeeU es tu novia?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué piensas algo así?!

-Ah no por nada… Una pregunta.- Dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Te gusta alguien?

-N-no.- Dije intentando disimular el pequeño rubor que se me había aparecido en la cara.- ¿Y-y a ti?

-No, nadie.- Dijo calmada.- Bueno, si me disculpas me gustaría estar sola.

-Claro, si.- Y me marche de su cuarto, se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña ¿A que será debido?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Y SE ACABÓ! El capítulo es corto lo sé pero es lo que he podido hacer, no escribiré durante unos días ya que me voy de viaje a un pueblo muy chiquito y no tendré ordenador… **

**Ahora responderé a los revews: **

**Dianis Mar: Lo siento pero creo que Elmo me secuestrara… me dejo secuestrar… (Aunque prefiero al monstruo de las galletas… para que me dé cookies) **

**ShineBK: Pues si! Eres la primera en darte cuenta y por ello te voy a dar un regalo… dentro de 50 años x"D Ya ha visto que es imposible que nadie toque al bombón de rubio que tenemos en este fic **

** Len: Gracias uwu**

**Renata (Guest): Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no me desvié, no quiero que este fic sea solo RinxLen aparecerán más parejas que me gustan como MikuxKaito, Neroxneru… **

**Y con esto acabo les deseo… FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD!**


End file.
